More than stitches
by baconfeelings
Summary: Santana travaille pour les assurances Sylvester depuis quelques années, et elle habite avec sa coloc Quinn. Brittany est infirmière et passe de conquête à conquête. Leurs chemins se croisent une première fois lorsqu'un accident stupide force Santana à avoir des points de suture, et continueront de se croiser par la suite.
1. Chapter 1

Oï! J'ai cette idée en tête depuis quelques temps. L'épisode de Game of thrones m'ayant causé un vide intérieur, j'essaie de penser à autre chose en écrivant. J'aurais écrit en anglais, mais faute d'un bilinguisme parfait... Bref. Bonne lecture!

/

Santana Lopez n'était jamais en retard. On pouvait lui reprocher bien des choses : sa froideur, son mépris envers les autres, sa condescendance, son manque (ou plutôt l'absence totale) d'empathie... Mais malgré la longueur de cette liste, s'il y a une chose dont on pouvait être certain, c'est qu'elle serait toujours là où elle doit être, et toujours à l'avance. Du plus loin que son entourage se souvienne, Satana était toujours la première à l'école le matin (pour lancer des remarques sur toutes les personnes arrivant par la suite) et la première qui arrivait aux fêtes (sans pour autant aider à préparer quoi que ce soit). Elle était même née une semaine avant la date prévue par le docteur, fait que ses amis adoraient lui rappeler chaque fois qu'elle leur reprochait leur retard.

Bref, Satana Lopez n'était jamais en retard.

« FUCK!»

Elle venait de se réveiller en sursaut lorsqu'elle aperçu du coin de l'œil son réveil matin. Il était 8h56, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle disposait de 4 minutes pour arriver à l'heure au travail. Comme il lui fallait habituellement 10 minutes pour se réveiller, 5 minutes pour enfiler l'habit soigneusement choisi la veille et le changer en cas de doute, 30 minutes pour déjeuner, 10 minutes pour se brosser les dents se maquiller et préparer son sac, puis 20 minutes pour se rendre au travail dans la mesure où elle n'arrêtait pas se chercher un café (7 minutes de marche, 12 minutes de bus, 1 minute pour monter au 2e étage et s'installer à son bureau – en cas de café, rajouter 4 minutes de plus), Satana était, pour la première fois de sa vie, en retard. Elle regarda sur son téléphone, espérant y trouver une meilleure nouvelle, mais celui-ci indiquait la même heure. Elle vit aussi 4 appels manqués, 2 messages vocaux ainsi qu'une dizaine de textos, tous de son meilleur ami et collègue, Mike.

Dans un état de panique avancée, elle sauta hors du lit, enleva son pyjama, et s'habilla en dévalant l'escalier, tout en criant tous les jurons qu'elle connaissait (et en inventa quelques un sur le coup). Elle n'était pas qu'en colère d'avoir manqué son réveil, mais aussi inquiète puisqu'elle avait choisi de le faire le jour de la visite de Mme Sylvester. Santana travaillait depuis déjà 3 ans pour les assurances Sylvester, une compagnie reconnue à travers le pays. N'ayant aucun projet de carrière sérieux après le lycée, elle avait été embauchée par sa tante qui occupait un poste de supervision là bas. Elle avait depuis gravit les échelons, bien que le travail l'ennuyait profondément. Malgré le salaire intéressant et la reconnaissance de ses patrons, Satana savait qu'elle aurait pu faire n'importe quoi, si elle en avait eu la motivation. Des rêves lointains de New York, de comédies musicales et de théâtre venaient parfois hanter ses journées de travail ennuyantes, mais elle s'assurait de les repousser de son esprit pour mieux se concentrer sur les dossiers. En fait, c'était sa réaction par excellence lorsqu'un sujet important l'emmenait à douter de ses choix. Se donner corps et âme sur le travail pour éviter toute remise en question, et pour être assez exténuée à la fin de la journée pour en oublier toute trace. Manifestement, la journée d'hier avait été difficile, assez pour lui faire oublier de remettre son réveil après le week-end.

Arrivée à la cuisine, elle composa le numéro de Mike tout en se préparant du café. Elle avait beau être en retard, Santana Lopez ne pouvait travailler sans sa dose de caféine. Mike décrocha à la première sonnerie.

« Qu'est-ce qu... » commença Mike, mais Santana l'interrompit, tout en sortant son thermos à café.

« Mike tu dois à tout prix me couvrir, je vais être au bureau dans une dizaine de minute et je ne peux pas manquer cette promotion, ça fait 3 mois que je fais des heures supplémentaires alors aides moi je t'en prie » dit rapidement Santana. « Fais leur croire qu'il y a un accident et que je suis prise sur la route! »

« Tu n'as pas de voiture, Satan» commenta Mike. Elle pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix, ce qui eu pour effet de l'énerver encore plus.

« Si j'en avais une, crois moi je te passerais sur le corps à la première occasion. Euh, je sais pas, dis leur que mon père est tombé malade et que j'ai passé la nuit à l'hôpital! » proposa-t-elle tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ça pourrait fonctionner si tes parents ne vivaient pas en Floride.» La situation était loin d'être drôle, mais Mike s'amusait à la voir paniquer ainsi. Lui et Santana étaient très proches, et il était l'un des seuls à savoir que derrière ses remarques acerbes, elle cachait une amitié sincère pour ses amis. Il ignorait pourquoi elle s'obstinait à se cacher derrière ce rôle, mais il l'appréciait énormément et adorait leurs échanges comme celui-la.

« Mike, tu sais quoi, tu peux leur dire que je suis en fait une danseuse nue qui a passé la nuit à prendre de la drogue et à foutre ses seins dans le visage d'inconnus si ça te chante, en autant que cela me laisse le temps de me rendre au bureau. Je t'en dois une, merci », sur quoi, elle raccrocha.

Ce n'est qu'une fois son téléphone éteint qu'elle remarqua qu'il y avait une drôle d'odeur à la cuisine, en plus d'une fumée qui provenait du salon. Sachant ce qui se déroulait dans l'autre pièce, sa colère éclata d'un coup et elle se mit à hurler en versant son café.

« J'ESPÈRE QUE MA CHARMANTE COLOC ÂGÉE DE 23 ANS N'EST PAS EN TRAIN DE FAIRE CE QUE JE PENSE DANS MON SALON, À NEUF HEURES DU MATIN UN LUNDI PARCE QUE JE ME POSERAIS DE SÉRIEUSES QUESTIONS QUANT AU JUGEMENT DE CETTE PERSONNE! »

La porte s'entrouvrit et une Quinn aux yeux rouges apparue dans un nuage de fumée. Elle se mit à rire et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Santanaaaaaaaa! Allez, tu peux pas m'en vouloir, j'ai emprunté à Mike la version longue de Lord of the Rings et comme le café est fermé aujourd'hui, je pouvais pas attendre pour les regarder! La version longue, tu te rends compte! Tina est venue me rejoindre, on a commencé hier un peu après minuit. Onze heures de pure bonheur haha!» Comme pour confirmer ses propos, Tina sortit à son tour du salon, les yeux tout aussi rouges et le sourire aux lèvres.

« Sataaaaaaaaan! Tu vas voir Mikey? Dis lui bonjour de ma part et que je l'aime! Et tu peux l'embrasser. En fait non ne l'embrasse pas. Hahaha fais ce que tu veux! »

Santana regardait la scène, complètement découragée. Quinn et elle se connaissaient depuis toujours. Après le lycée, lorsque Santana lui avait fait part de son intention de travailler avec sa tante, elle avait été furieuse. C'était une des seules personnes connaissant le véritable potentiel de son amie, et qui croyait en elle. Elle lui avait interdit de ne pas poursuivre ses études, pour qu'au moins l'une d'entre elles réalise ses rêves. Prise avec une famille qui ne se souciait pas d'elle, Quinn avait en effet eu une période turbulente à l'adolescence. Elle avait sans cesse poussé ses parents à bout, croyant à tort qu'ils finiraient un jour par lui dire que c'était assez. Malheureusement, il n'en fut rien, si bien qu'à la graduation, aucune université n'avait été impressionnée ses piètres notes. Pire encore, Quinn s'était elle-même perdue et n'avait plus d'ambition autre que de fumer et de boire en écoutant de la musique. Leur amitié était miraculeusement toujours intacte, et elles avaient décidé de louer une petite maison ensemble dans le centre de la ville (ce qui était une exagération car le centre de Lima était identique au non-centre de Lima, c'est-à-dire un trou perdu au milieu de rien). Quinn avait déniché un travail dans un café, et elle s'était vite révélée être une barista talentueuse qui faisait les meilleurs lattes à la vanille en ville. Les pourboires venaient compenser le maigre salaire qui lui était offert, et au moins elle pouvait payer sa part du loyer et échapper à la triste indifférence de ses parents. Elle avait finit par pardonner à Santana d'avoir cessé ses études, mais au moins une fois par mois, la questionnait quant à ses projets futurs.s

Santana acceptait les habitudes de sa hippie de colocataire, et s'y adonnait aussi à l'occasion, mais s'il y a une chose qu'elle détestait, c'était que Quinn fume à l'intérieur. De plus, son retard n'aidait pas sa compréhension ce matin. Tout comme le fait que ses deux amies venaient d'éclater de rire en pensant à Santana qui embrasse Mike. Elle prit sa tasse tout en finissant de verser son café et les foudroya du regard.

« Je vous donne 5 secondes pour retourner dans le salon en silence. Vous ouvrirez d'ailleurs les fenêtres pour que cette maison retrouve une odeur normale et agréable, et si je reviens ce soir et que vous êtes encore ici, je vous jure que vous n'aurez pas assez de... MERDE! »

N'ayant pas porté attention au café, la tasse débordait et le liquide brûlant débordait maintenant sur sa main. Elle lâcha la tasse par surprise et surtout par douleur, qui tomba sur le sol, déversant le café partout sur le plancher. En hurlant de rage face à cette journée qui commençait de façon horrible, Santana se retourna, posa la carafe de café sur le comptoir, et ouvrit l'eau froide sur sa main brûlée. Au moins, se dit-elle, rien de pire ne peut m'arriver. Laissant l'eau apaiser la douleur, son regard se posa sur l'horloge au mur. 9H10. Une vague de panique remonta à la surface et oubliant toute douleur, elle se précipita vers la porte d'entrée. Elle posa à nouveau son regard sur ses amies, mais n'eut guère le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, car elle glissa sur le café répandu sur le plancher et tout devint noir.

/

Brittany regardait le visage de la jeune femme devant elle sans toutefois le voir. Perdue dans ses pensées, ses gestes perdirent leur rythme, et elle se demanda pourquoi elle se trouvait dans cette pièce, entre deux étagères de désinfectant et de pansements. Une protestation la ramena toutefois à la réalité.

« Non, continue, plus vite, plus vite... »

Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur la fille devant elle, la façon dont ses yeux étaient fermés, la mince pellicule de sueur sur sa peau, sa bouche entrouverte... Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de se rappeler ce qu'elle était en train de faire avec Kat. Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées, elle fit ce qu'on lui demandait et essaya de se concentrer à la tâche. Mais rapidement, elle s'égara à nouveau.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, et certainement pas la dernière, qu'elle avait une relation avec une collègue. Depuis qu'elle travaillait à l'hôpital, Brittany avait eu son lot d'aventures et cela avait toujours été très satisfaisant. À l'aise avec son orientation sexuelle, Brittany ne refusait jamais une occasion de démontrer aux femmes sa connaissance du corps féminin. Cela démarrait sa journée en beauté, tout comme celle de l'heureuse élue. Pourtant, ce matin là, tout semblait trop facile, jusqu'à l'ennuyer. Ce n'était pas Kat, au contraire, puisqu'elle était l'une des seules privilégiées qui goûtait régulièrement à la « médecine douce » de Brittany. De plus, elle était loin d'être moche, avec ses yeux verts et son corps de rêve. Elles étaient aussi de bonnes amies en dehors du travail, sortant ensemble dans les bars quelques fois par mois.

Sentant finalement Kat obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, elle ferma les yeux et fût soulagée de pouvoir partir. Elle ouvrit la porte sans dire un mot, et se dépêcha d'aller commencer sa ronde.

Elle était relativement nouvelle à l'hôpital, mais son bon travail était reconnu par ses supérieurs. Bien que les horaires changeaient sans cesse, ne lui permettant pas d'avoir une vie sociale stable, elle adorait aider les gens et excellait dans ce domaine. Plus jeune, son comportement lui avait valu beaucoup de reproches et de commentaires abaissants de la part de ses professeurs. En effet, Brittany était souvent dans son monde, et son imagination n'avait pas de limites. Cela résultait en une enfant curieuse qui posait sans cesse les questions les plus inusitées, décourageant les adultes autour d'elle. Mais elle avait finit par grandir, et sous les pressions sociales, garder ses questions et remarques pour elle-même.

Elle allait monter à l'étage quand Emma, l'infirmière en chef, lui fit signe de la suivre.

« Brittany! Heureuse que tu sois là. J'espère que tu as bien dormi, parce que tu auras besoin de toute ton énergie. Ce matin on a droit à une fuite de gaz dans un immeuble qui a causé des malaises a presque tous les occupants. 20 personnes, la moitié en état sévère. Étourdissements, confusion. Deux personnes trouvées inconscientes. Ensuite, accident avec un autobus, 30 blessés, coupures, fractures, un beau mélange. Ils sont en route, j'ai besoin de mes meilleurs effectifs aux urgences pour faire le tri. Merci! »

Elle se retourna et couru ailleurs, laissant Brittany seule. Cette dernière se rendit à toute vitesse en bas, comme demandé. Elle allait ouvrir les rideaux du premier lit quand quelqu'un la tira par le bras dans un box encore vide. Kat la regardait d'un air confus et inquiet.

« Est-ce que je t'ai fait quelque chose pour que tu me laisses comme ça tout à l'heure? »

Brittany soupira. Elle-même avait du mal à comprendre, mais n'avait pas envie de régler ce problème en plein milieu des urgences, alors qu'une cinquantaine de patients allaient arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Elle porta la main à son épaule et massa ses muscles déjà endoloris. La journée allait être longue. N'ayant pas envie de discuter à ce moment, elle prit le chemin facile et évita le sujet.

« Écoutes Kat... Je suis fatiguée c'est tout. J'ai dû venir en plein milieu de la nuit pour remplacer la nouvelle. Rien à voir avec toi ok? »

Kat s'approcha d'elle et se mit à masser Brittany, tout en lui parlant dans le creux de l'oreille. D'une voix sensuelle, et rassurée, elle parla doucement.

« Dans ce cas, je te conseille de réduire tes heures avec les autres filles, parce que je compte bien te rendre les services et je peux t'assurer que tu auras besoin de te reposer après tout ce que je compte te faire... » Elle laissa glisser ses mains dans le dos de Brittany et lui lança un clin d'œil avant de retourner travailler, laissant l'infirmière seule. Elle soupira encore une fois, aucunement excitée par ce qui venait de se passer, mais sentant plutôt un poids étouffant s'abattre sur ses épaules. Elle se retourna finalement et tout en lisant distraitement le dossier du patient, ouvrit les rideaux du box.

Sans vraiment regarder la jeune femme, elle demande poliment « Bon matin, fuite de gaz ou bus? ».

Voyant qu'aucune réponse ne venait du patient elle leva les yeux du dossier et regarda la patiente devant elle. Elle avait la peau de la main plissée et rougie. Elle avait aussi une coupure en plein milieu du front. Brittany remarqua finalement que malgré le sang coagulé sur son visage, elle était magnifique. La femme lui lançait un regard interrogateur (et un peu dégoûté, pour une raison inconnue), alors Brittany répéta, un peu incertaine.

« Vous êtes ici à cause de la fuite de gaz ou du bus? »

La femme la regarda en silence, avant de répondre d'un ton froid.

« Je suis ici parce que je suis trop stupide pour avoir mis mon cadran et que le monde a décidé de ruiner ma journée en me brûlant au millième degré et en me fracassant le crâne sur le putain de comptoir et me faisant perdre connaissance. Je suis aussi ici parce que ma colocataire est trop défoncée pour s'occuper de moi et qu'elle a appelé une ambulance, alors que j'aurais très bien pu m'occuper de tout ça moi-même. »

L'infirmière la regarda pendant un bon moment en silence. Apparemment, pensa Brittany, la jeune femme passait une journée bien pire que la sienne. Posant la fiche sur la chaise, elle mit ses gants en approchant de la patiente. « Eh bien Miss... Lopez », dit-elle enfin en jetant un regard au dossier pour savoir le nom de la femme, « je vais jeter un coup d'œil à tout ça. À première vue, j'aurai sans doute besoin de vous faire quelques points de suture, ce qui pourrait influencer votre patron à vous donner la promotion quand même, non? Et si ça peut aider votre cause, je peux même les faire croches», demanda-t-elle, avec un léger sourire en coin. Elle commença à nettoyer la plaie pendant que Santana lui répondit.

« Ha! Si seulement... C'est mal connaître Mme Sylvester que de dire ça. Pour attirer sa sympathie, il faudrait probablement que vous m'amputiez les deux jambes, et encore là je crois que je n'aurais droit qu'à une journée de congé... Même une roche aurait plus de compassion qu'elle. »

« Alors pour l'amputation, je m'y oppose totalement », rétorqua Brittany, pince sans rire. « Une femme avec d'aussi belles jambes n'a en aucun cas le droit de priver le reste du monde de cette splendide œuvre d'art! »

Santana eu un petit rire avant de répliquer. « Pas certaine que votre copine avec qui vous étiez dans le box d'à côté apprécierait ce commentaire. D'ailleurs, j'espère que vous vous êtes lavé les mains parce que même avec des gants, je ne trouverais pas ça très hygiénique!»

Brittany arrêta subitement ses gestes en rougissant. Sa petite conversation avec Kat n'avait donc pas été aussi subtile qu'elle ne le croyait... Santana dû voir son inquiétude puisqu'elle ajouta rapidement « Pas que ça m'intéresse, loin de là. Et j'ai bien d'autres choses à penser avant de vouloir causer des problèmes ici. » Elle lança un mince sourire à la femme en face d'elle, qui soupira de soulagement. Elle continua à s'occuper de la coupure au front lorsque quelque chose sur l'avant bras de la patiente attira son regard. Santana vu la réaction de l'infirmière et posa ses yeux au même endroit que la blonde. Elle regarda son petit symbole « = » tatoué.

« Je l'ai fait à 17 ans. Avec 3 amis. L'un d'entre eux se faisait insulter, battre et bien d'autres choses. Un soir, après une dure journée, on a été dans un studio de tatouage vraiment, mais alors vraiment crado. Non, sans blaguer, imaginez le restaurant asiatique le plus insalubre du monde, et c'est encore rien comparé à ça. On a choisit quelque chose de simple, pas pour le cacher facilement, mais parce qu'on était terrifiés de la douleur », raconta-t-elle, alors que Brittany commençait à faire les points de suture, le sourire aux lèvres. Satana continuait de regarder le petit symbole sur son bras gauche. Réalisant qu'elle parlait presque sur le ton de la confession à une inconnue, son ton redevint sec d'un coup.« Au final, c'était moins pire que ce qu'on croyait. Et puis en fait ça a rien changé à la situation. À quel point on est cons quand on est jeunes, comme si un tatouage allait rendre les gens moins stupides,» conclue-t-elle, en évitant de regarder Brittany. Celle-ci continuait de sourire, mais n'avait pas manqué de noter le changement d'attitude de la femme devant elle. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle interrogea Santana sur plusieurs sujets, son travail, ses études, bref un peu de tout afin qu'elle ne pense pas trop à la légère douleur des soins. Une fois la plaie recousue, elle s'occupa de la brûlure tout en posant des questions à propos de l'état de la patiente. La chute ayant causé une perte de conscience de quelques dizaines de secondes seulement, il était néanmoins possible que Santana eût subit une légère commotion cérébrale. Celle-ci confirma qu'elle avait eu des étourdissements au réveil, et que depuis un mal de tête assez intense persistait. Brittany se leva et ouvrit le rideau du box.

« Rien que du repos ne peut guérir, je ne crois pas que votre état soit trop sévère. Il faudra repasser pour les points de suture et en même temps, on vérifiera l'état de la brûlure. » Elle nota quelques mots sur la fiche de la patiente, et la regarda dans les yeux. « Miss Lopez, même si votre promotion est importante, votre santé l'est encore plus. Promettez moi de prendre quelques jours de congé. Si le mal de tête persiste, revenez au plus tôt. Je ne crois pas que ce sera le cas, mais on ne sait jamais. Des questions? »

Santana répondit par la négative et la remercia. D'un signe de la tête, elles se saluèrent, et repartirent chacune de leur côté.

/

« Quinn, ceci est le 7e message que je te laisse, ce qui, premièrement, me fait remettre en question notre amitié, deuxièmement, me signale que tu as oublié que tu devais venir me chercher et, finalement, que dès que j'arrive à la maison je t'arrache les yeux. » Santana ferma son téléphone et le fourra dans son sac, les dents serrées. Elle était sortie de l'hôpital depuis bientôt trois heures, mais bien entendu, son amie avait oublié sa promesse de l'attendre devant l'établissement. Santana n'avait pas de voiture, et son mal de tête lui enlevait tout désir de s'enfermer dans un bus suffocant rempli d'étrangers odorants.

Bref, la journée de merde qui continuait.

Elle faisait les cent pas lorsqu'un étourdissement la força à se calmer. Toujours aussi frustrée, elle se rassit cependant sur le banc en maudissant les dieux. Elle sortit son téléphone à nouveau, et se décida à jouer à Candy Crush Saga, avant de réaliser qu'elle était bloquée à un passage entre deux niveaux. Bien entendu, Quinn lui avait promis de lui envoyer un ticket, sans toutefois le faire. Se retenant de lancer son téléphone à bout de bras, elle le refourra dans son sac, encore plus fâchée qu'il y a quelques secondes.

Elle entamait pour la seconde fois dans sa tête un chant vaudou contre Quinn (inventé au fur et à mesure et qui aurait été déplacé si prononcé à voix haute) lorsqu'un « Miss Lopez? » la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle regarda devant elle et vit l'infirmière qui s'était occupée d'elle ce matin. Celle-ci la fixait d'un air interrogateur, ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa patiente était encore là, des heures plus tard.

Santana leva les yeux au ciel en expliquant la situation. « La même coloc défoncée qui m'a foutu dans l'ambulance ce matin a manifestement oublié mon existence dans les quelques heures où je suis disparue. J'essaie de la contacter et de trouver le moyen de ne la tuer que lorsqu'elle m'aura ramené chez moi, » dit-elle en soupirant. Brittany ne put s'empêcher de rire. L'idée qu'une personne aussi méthodique que Santana vive avec une hippie comme l'était son amie lui semblait inconcevable. D'un autre côté, elle était aussi sa patiente, et celle-ci avait besoin de se reposer. Brittany, avec sa générosité habituelle, lui proposa donc de la raccompagner chez elle. Après tout, Santana lui avait mentionné plus tôt habituer près de l'ancienne boulangerie Schuester, ce qui était à quelques minutes de son propre appartement. Santana, prise par surprise et touchée de cette offre, refusa tout de même.

« Merci bien, mais je suis obligée de sortir le cliché de dire non aux bonbons d'un étranger. Rien de personnel par contre, surtout pas contre l'infirmière qui vient de me recoudre la moitié du front.

Brittany, sachant qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis, éclata de rire à nouveau et se contenta de lui souhaiter bonne chance avec sa coloc. Santana la remercia d'un hochement de tête. Elle fixa la blonde qui disparue rapidement entre les voitures du stationnement. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle fût saisit d'un sentiment de déception. Elle souhaitait intérieurement que ce soit la même infirmière, dont elle ignorait d'ailleurs le nom, qui s'occupe d'elle lorsqu'elle reviendrait. Malgré la conversation peu professionnelle qu'elle avait entendue entre les deux femmes, elle avait apprécié l'attitude de l'infirmière. Contrairement aux autres employés, qui l'avaient traitée comme un simple numéro qui leur faisait perdre leur temps, la blonde semblait heureuse au travail. Elle avait écouté Santana, lui accordant toute son attention, ou du moins, la partie qui n'était pas concentrée à lui planter du fil et une aiguille en plein visage.

Ses pensées continuèrent de s'égarer sur le sujet de l'infirmière, lorsqu'un coup de tonnerre la fit sursauter. Puisque la journée de Santana n'allait pas assez mal, une averse débuta, détrempant la jeune femme en quelques secondes. Trop découragée pour même bouger, celle-ci resta assise en silence, pendant que devant elle les gens courraient se mettre à l'abri. Santana sentait ses dernières forces partir en même temps que son sang froid. Elle se serait probablement mise à pleurer si, au même moment, une charmante infirmière blonde n'avait pas ouvert la porte de sa voiture en criant à Santana d'embarquer.

Et cette fois ci, Santana accepta sans broncher.


	2. Chapter 2

Oï! Étant une personne plutôt paresseuse qui abandonne souvent bien des choses après 5 minutes, ce deuxième chapitre est un miracle. Praise the Lord my friends!  
Merci des reviews! C'est gentil et ça me fait chaud au cœur. Mucho love, et bonne lecture!

p.s: Désolé des fautes, après 10 lectures elles sont invisibles à mes yeux fatigués.

/

Lorsque prit dans une fâcheuse position, l'humain réagit souvent sous impulsion sans trop penser à la suite des événements. Par exemple, il ne serait pas impossible qu'une personne ayant passé une horrible matinée et se retrouvant prise sous la pluie, sans issue, saute dans la voiture d'une inconnue afin d'échapper à un déluge. Sur le coup, cette réaction serait tout à fait sensée aux yeux de la dite personne.

Mais Santana commençait à croire que la pluie n'était finalement pas si pire, comparée au malaise d'être dans cet espace restreint avec l'infirmière. Elle décida donc d'engager la conversation avec elle.

« Alors... Ça fait longtemps que vous travaillez ici? »

Brittany eut un petit sourire mais continuait de fixer la route devant elle. Et pour cause; l'averse s'était maintenant transformée en un orage assez violent et elle peinait à voir devant elle. Quelques voitures s'étaient même arrêtées sur le bord de la route. Elle sentait le malaise de la femme à côté d'elle et savait que cet effort de conversation ne servait qu'à apaiser ses nerfs.

« Trois choses, Miss Lopez. La première, c'est qu'à partir du moment où j'enlève une personne, je considère qu'on a le droit de te tutoyer. La deuxième, c'est que j'espère que tu as compris que je blaguais. Parce que non, je ne suis pas réellement en train de te kidnapper pour faire de drôles d'expériences avec toi ou peu importe. Je me sentais simplement mal de laisser ma patiente, à qui j'ai demandé de se reposer, attendre sous cette température. Donc pas de malaise à avoir, ok? Ah et la dernière, » elle marqua une pause en tendant sa main à Santana, « moi c'est Brittany. Brittany Pierce, infirmière à ses heures, et professionnelle dans le kidnapping de demoiselles en détresse! » sur quoi, elle lança un rapide clin d'œil à Santana. Celle-ci rit doucement et lui serra la main, en se détendant un peu. Elle reposa néanmoins sa question à Brittany.

« Merci de ces précisions, mais comme ma _ravisseuse_ sait déjà plusieurs choses sur moi, je crois que j'ai tout de même droit d'en apprendre plus à son sujet, non? », répondit-elle en jouant le jeu.

Brittany secoua la tête en pouffant. « Fatiguée comme je suis, je serais probablement la ravisseuse la moins dangereuse au monde! » Elle s'arrêta à un feu rouge, et continua à parler. « Je suis arrivée ici il y a un peu plus d'un an. J'ai étudié à Los Angeles. En fait, j'ai grandi là-bas. Après les études, j'étais à la recherche d'un emploi et j'ai vu le poste. J'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Et me voilà! » conclut-elle, avec un sourire en regarda Santana. Celle-ci avait un regard incrédule.

« Attends, tu me dis que tu as laissé Los Angeles, le soleil, la chaleur, la plage, tout ça, pour venir dans ce trou, perdu en plein milieu de nulle part? Dans ce cas je remets tes talents d'infirmière en doute parce que, sauf ton respect, tu as un problème! Les gens veulent quitter cet endroit, pas y venir! » commenta-t-elle, une pointe d'incompréhension dans la voix. Elle qui aurait tant rêvé vivre ailleurs, dans une ville regorgeant de vie et offrant milles possibilités, et non pas à Lima. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir l'intérêt de faire ce choix. Brittany perdit un peu de son sourire et prit son temps pour répondre en cherchant ses mots.

« Disons que... Je.. J'ai eu une obligation familiale. Disons que je n'aurais pas eu le choix de venir, et que cet emploi a juste bien tombé. » Elle reporta toute son attention sur la route, et resta silencieuse. Santana, pensant avoir gaffé, commençait à se sentir coupable, mais Brittany lui lança un sourire, un sourire teinté de tristesse mais qui l'invitait à continuer de poser des questions.

« Et sinon, j'imagine qu'une infirmière n'a pas beaucoup de temps libres, mais as-tu des passes-temps? »

« Oui, depuis que j'ai 6 ans je fais de la danse. Ballet-jazz, » ajouta-t-elle en regardant la pluie, qui devenait de plus en plus violente. Le vent s'était aussi levé, des rafales balayant les routes. « J'ai toujours été sportive, mais la danse c'est quelque chose d'autre. Dès que je suis entrée dans le premier studio, j'ai su que ça allait être bien plus qu'une activité du dimanche matin, tu vois? » Santana vit son regard s'allumer, comme si elle ne parlait plus que pour parler, mais plutôt comme si c'était son cœur qui s'exprimait. « Ma prof, Holly, est probablement une des meilleurs dans ce domaine à L.A., mais elle s'est blessée lors d'une compétition et a dû abandonner les concours. Elle s'est recyclé dans l'enseignement, et sans elle, je crois que la moitié des danseurs sur Broadway n'y seraient pas. Elle a toujours été plus qu'une simple prof pour moi, c'est... C'est mon modèle tu vois. Sans elle, je n'aurais probablement jamais fini le collège, je n'aurais pas eu le courage d'aller au lycée, puis en fait, je n'aurais juste pas eu les résultats scolaires. Elle m'a supporté du début à la fin. Je lui dois beaucoup.» Brittany continua à parler, racontant différentes anecdotes sur le sujet, comme perdue dans ses souvenirs et Santana en profita pour l'observer.

Brittany était magnifique, pensa-t-elle, non pas parce qu'elle paraissait bien physiquement, mais pour tout ce qu'elle projetait. Sa générosité, sa patience, sa simplicité... Comparée à elle, Santana était une bombe à retardement, ayant si peu de contrôle que la majorité des gens préféraient l'éviter. Mais Brittany... Brittany était tout le contraire. Elle était plutôt celle qui désamorçait les bombes de tout le monde, par un simple rire, au lieu de s'emporter par les moindres détails frustrants de la vie. Santana ne pouvait détacher son regard de la jeune fille, qui était maintenant en train de parler de son chat, et se surprit à sourire. Elle notait inconsciemment les moindres détails du visage de la jeune femme; ses cheveux qui ondulaient parfaitement à cause de la pluie jusqu'à couvrir ses épaules encore vêtues de son uniforme d'hôpital; le bleu ciel de ses yeux dans lesquels elle aurait pu s'envoler et découvrir un monde différent; et finalement, ses lèvres, qui ne semblait à leur place que lorsque Brittany souriait, ce qui était la majorité du temps. À cet instant, Santana réalisa combien elle aurait aimé être comme la blonde à ses côtés. Être aussi calme, aussi en paix avec soi-même et le monde autour d'elle. D'être en mesure de mettre de côté toute la tristesse du quotidien pour mieux profiter de ces petits instants de bonheurs qu'offre la vie. Au contraire, elle était toujours immédiatement obnubilée par la complexité de toutes ces choses qui l'entouraient. Et au lieu de se concentrer sur les petits victoires, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours repenser aux défaites, jusqu'à lui faire douter continuellement de ses capacités. Son travail était probablement le seul endroit où elle savait sa valeur, mais encore là, se dit-elle, quand elle voyait l'incapacité de ses collègues, ce n'était rien pour lui remonter le moral.

Un coup de tonnerre la fit sursauter, et Brittany parla, coupant court à ses pensées déprimantes.

« C'est tout près d'ici non? Pas que je veux me débarrasser de ta charmante compagnie, mais ce temps horrible, disons que je me sentirais plus en sécurité à l'intérieur que sur la route. »

Santana acquiesça et lui indiqua de tourner à droite à la prochaine rue. Elles retombèrent dans un silence confortable, lorsque le téléphone à Brittany se mit à sonner. Celle-ci remarqua rapidement le nom affiché sur l'écran et parût inquiète. Elle regarda Santana manifestement embêtée.

« Je suis désolée, je dois vraiment prendre l'appel... Je vais m'arrêter sur le côté de la route, juste quelques instants. » Santana hocha de la tête, et regarda distraitement par la fenêtre, pendant que l'autre femme dirigea la voiture sur côté de la route et coupa le moteur. Le téléphone avait cessé de sonner entre temps, mais elle composa le numéro et attendit.

« Oui Laura, ça va? Tu es à la maison? Ok, tu veux que je vienne tout de suite? Non, non je reconduis une amie. Euh, dans une dizaine de minutes peut-être? Non, écoutes, j'arrive, je t'appelle quand je suis en bas ok? Ok, bye. » Brittany raccrocha rapidement, et soupira en fermant les yeux. Elle remit la voiture en marche, et repris la route en s'excusant.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, je croyais que c'était une urgence. »

Santana lui sourit et secoua la tête. « Non, pas de problème, je comprends. Des problèmes? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, pas pour le moment du moins. Je dois juste visiter quelqu'un après t'avoir déposé. » Elle sourit à son tour en ajoutant « Mon réconfortant bol de soupe chaude devra attendre! »

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Santana s'était mise à repenser à la conversation qu'elle avait surprit le matin même. D'un ton timide, elle posa la question qui la démangeait depuis l'appel que l'infirmière avait reçu.

« Au téléphone... C'était ta …. euh, ta... Ta copine? »

Brittany l'observa, avec un air amusé, avant de répondre par une question.

« Pourquoi? Ça te dérangerait? À peine on se connaît que tu es déjà jalouse? » et en voyant le malaise de la brunette, « Non, je rigole t'inquiètes. Non, c'était... Laura est ma tante. Elle vit à Lima depuis quelques années. » Sur ces mots, son visage s'assombrit, et Santana se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de Brittany. Mais par respect, et aussi parce qu'elles ne se connaissaient pas assez, elle n'osa pas poser d'autres questions. De toute façon, la voiture s'engageait sur sa rue, et elle indiqua où elle habitait. La blonde stationna la voiture et observa la maison devant laquelle elles étaient. C'était un tout petit cottage, avec un terrain respectable. Le voisinage semblait habitué par de nombreuses familles, comme en témoignaient les jouets laissés sur les pelouses un peu partout.

« C'est une belle maison, ça fait changement de mon appartement un peu louche! » blagua-t-elle. Elles se regardèrent en silence pendant un instant, aucune ne sachant trop quoi dire. Santana finit par prendre la parole.

« Pour un kidnapping, ce fut de courte durée et je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à apprécier l'expérience! J'imagine que cela arrive rarement, mais je tiens à te remercier, Brittany Pierce, car cet enlèvement m'aura sans doute évité une pneumonie. Donc merci, je vais maintenant écouter mon infirmière et aller me reposer afin que ce mal de tête finisse par disparaître. Ça m'évitera aussi d'autre accident parce qu'avec la journée que je viens de passer, même mon shampoing va me rendre nerveuse et m'apparaître comme une menace. » Brittany éclata de rire, et la salua un simple signe de tête.

« Ravie d'avoir pu aider, et pour ton information, tu devrais te compter chanceuse, je relâche rarement mes victimes! Maintenant, sur une note plus sérieuse, va te reposer et évite toute tâche qui pourrait te prendre trop d'énergie. » Santana sortit de la voiture, mais elle eut le temps d'ajouter « Et tuer ton amie fait probablement partie de la catégorie de tâches à éviter! Attends quelques jour au moins! » Santana pouffa, et la salua de la main avant de fermer la porte et de courir vers la porte d'entrée. Elle sortit ses clés, et lança un dernier coup d'œil à la voiture de l'infirmière, avant de se mettre à l'abri de la pluie. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle remarqua que tout était trop calme pour que Quinn soit encore là. Un message sur le miroir donna raison à ses conclusions.

_Satan,_

_J'ai dû aller au café, dsl de ne pas pouvoir être venue, j'ai mis 15$ à la cuisine pour rembourser ton taxi. Je rentre vers 18hres._

_J'espère que ça va, j'étais inquiète ce matin. _

_- Q ._

_P.S : J'ai perdu mon portable cette nuit, j'imagine que tu m'aurais laissé une dizaine de message haineux. Je t'aime quand même._

Santana ne peut s'empêcher de rire en voyant que sa coloc ne connaissait que trop bien son caractère. Elle était encore furieuse contre Quinn, mais appréciait tout de même son attention et son explication quant à son absence au rendez-vous. Chiffonnant le bout de papier, elle se rendit à la cuisine et le jeta à la poubelle. En temps normal elle aurait aimé boire un café réconfortant, mais avec une légère paranoïa, elle se servit plutôt un verre d'eau. Le liquide glacé sembla apaiser quelque peu sa désagréable migraine, et elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé du salon. Quinn n'allait pas tarder à rentrer, et elle décida de faire une sieste pour avoir assez d'énergie pour lui parler lorsqu'elle serait de retour. Elle ferma les yeux et se retrouva rapidement dans un drôle de rêve avec une certaine infirmière blonde

/

Brittany venait de stationner la voiture devant une modeste maison. Elle composa un numéro et attendit. Sa tante répondit à la deuxième sonnerie.

« Salut Brit Brit! J'ai laissé la porte ouverte. Olivia revient tout juste de son cours, viens vite. »

« Ok, j'arrive », indiqua-t-elle avant de raccrocher. Elle sortit de la voiture et courut vers la porte, sous la pluie qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Elle entra, verrouilla la porte et enleva ses chaussures avant de se faire attaquer par un ouragan de cheveux blonds.

« Oliviaaaaa! Arrrrghhh laisse moi au moins arriver, je suis trempée! Aïe! » s'exclama-t-elle en se retrouvant par terre. Sa cousine, encore vêtue de son keikogi, se tenait au dessus d'elle, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Alors Brit, on vieillit? Attends que je dises à tout le monde que t'es rendue une vieille mamie toute faible! » se moqua-t-elle, en aidant sa cousine à se relever. Ensemble, elles avaient l'air de sœurs, fidèles au portrait des Pierces : cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, grandes et un visage sympathique et sincère. Brittany accepta l'aide d'Olivia pour se relever et lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Mais non, tu sais bien que c'est mon devoir que de te faire croire que tu es meilleure que moi. Essaies de trouver une seule fois où je ne t'ai pas laissé gagner, demie-portion, » remarqua Brittany, en riant. Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, où Laura était assise à la table, un verre de vin devant elle. En voyant sa nièce entrer dans la pièce, elle se leva pour aller la saluer, mais celle-ci lui fit signe de rester assise. Elle la rejoint à la table et lui fit la bise, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Derrière elles, Olivia se servait un bol de céréales.

« Alors, comment tu vas aujourd'hui », questionna-t-elle, en ne pouvant s'empêcher de fixer le verre de vin que sa tante buvait. Elle remarqua du coin de l'œil la bouteille vide qui était sur le comptoir. Sa tante avala une grande gorgée avant de poser son verre.

« Bien, bien. Cet orage m'a effrayé au début, mais maintenant que ça se calme, ça va mieux. Et maintenant que tu es là aussi, » précisa-t-elle en prenant la main de sa nièce. « Je te vois si rarement ces temps-ci... mais ne t'en fais pas, je sais que l'hôpital te prend tout ton temps » s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, voyant l'air exaspéré de Brittany. Olivia, la bouche pleine de céréales, approuva.

« C'est vrai Brit, parfois j'ai même envie de me casser un bras, juste pour avoir le plaisir de te voir pendant que tu me fais un plâtre. Tu te surmènes, et pire encore, tu m'abandonnes! » ironisa-t-elle, mais Brittany décela une pointe de sincérité dans ses propos.

« Vous savez que je fais tout en mon possible pour vous voir... Mais j'ai tellement de travail à l'hôpital que le soir j'ai juste assez de force pour rentrer chez moi. Tu le sais, pas vrai? » questionna l'infirmière en serrant affectueusement la main de sa tante. Celle-ci sourit tristement, en acquiesçant de la tête. « Oui mon ange, je sais. »

Brittany soupira, et en se retournant vers sa cousine, hésita avant de demander doucement : « Olivia, tu pourrais nous laisser... juste quelques minutes. Je viens te voir ensuite. » Sachant de quel sujet les deux femmes allaient parler, elle sortit de la pièce en grommelant juste assez fort pour que Brittany saisissent les mots « prend pour une enfant » et « c'est moi qui vit avec elle après tout». Reportant son attention sur sa tante, elle risqua sa question habituelle.

« Tu as recommencé? »

Laura sembla agacée par les propos de sa nièce, mais répondit néanmoins. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Que je suis stupide? Non Brittany, je n'ai pas recommencé. J'ai peut-être pris un verre de vin ou deux, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais me shooter devant ma fille. » Elle fixa la blonde dans les yeux. « Je sais que ta mère t'a demandé de veiller sur moi, et qu'elle avait toutes les raisons de le faire il y a un an, mais je crois que je mérite quand même un peu plus de reconnaissance. Merde, tu crois qu'ils m'auraient laissé ma fille si j'avais été un danger? » rétorqua-t-elle, d'un ton furieux. « Brittany, j'ai envie que tu viennes me voir parce que tu en as envie, pas parce que tu te sens obligée de venir t'assurer que je suis encore en vie. J'ai appris de mes erreurs, bien que vous pensiez le contraire. Et j'ai besoin que vous tourniez la page, tout comme j'essaie de le faire. »

Brittany, lasse, fixa le mur devant elle. Oui, elle devait l'avouer, sa tante avait grandement changé depuis le jour où Olivia les avaient appelés en panique, en criant que sa mère était entrée à l'hôpital en ambulance, dans un état critique. Le docteur leur avait annoncé que l'état de santé de la femme était très fragile, dû à une consommation intense de drogues. Les soupçons des parents de Brittany se révélaient alors fondés, mais le moment n'était pas aux accusations. Olivia se retrouvait seule, à peine âgée de 13 ans, et n'avait nulle part où aller, n'ayant jamais connu son père. Elle avait donc emménagé avec la famille de Brittany, pendant que sa mère se rétablissait et, surtout, allait en cure de désintoxication. Le jour où elle en sortit, et annonça qu'elle déménageait à Lima, chacun avait lâché un soupir de soulagement. Laura n'était pas faite pour la vie de Los Angeles; l'alcool, la drogue, les boîtes de nuit et cette illusion d'invincibilité... Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'en échapper. Brittany avait eu l'impression qu'on lui arrachait sa sœur, mais en voyant la maturité de sa cousine, avait ravalé sa peine et promit de venir la voir le plus souvent possible. Après avoir obtenu son diplôme, elle fit honneur à sa promesse en déménageant à Lima, tant pour retrouver Olivia que pour veiller sur sa tante au grand soulagement de sa mère.

Encore aujourd'hui, la force dont faisait preuve Olivia l'impressionnait. L'adolescente ne faisait jamais allusion au passé de sa mère, qui malgré tout, avait toujours prit soin de sa fille. Elle veillait à ce que sa mère ne retombe pas dans ses anciennes habitudes, et était la gardienne du phare. À peine âgée de 15 ans, c'était un fardeau immense à porter sur ses épaules, mais elle ne se plaignait jamais; elle savait que cela n'aurait d'autre effet que d'attrister sa mère encore plus qu'elle ne l'était.

Laura parla à nouveau, tirant Brittany de ses pensées. « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Va plutôt la voir, elle ne cesse de me demander quand est-ce que tu passeras la voir. Elle a plus besoin de toi que moi, ma chérie. » Brittany se leva, et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa cousine. Elle s'arrêta avant de quitter la pièce, et regarda sa tante. « Je sais qu'elle a besoin de moi, mais dans la même logique, elle a encore plus besoin de sa mère, et ça, ce n'est pas mon rôle. » lâcha-t-elle, avant d'aller rejoindre sa cousine.

/

Olivia regardait un film lorsque Brittany se coucha à ses côtés sur son lit. Elles regardèrent en silence la scène de combat entre deux ninjas, lorsque l'adolescente regarda soudainement sa cousine.

« Alors, tu as une copine?! »

Brittany s'esclaffa en lançant un oreiller à la jeune fille. L'image de la latina lui vint en tête, mais elle se força à l'ignorer en répondant.

« Non, et puis même si j'en avais une, je prendrais bien soin de ne pas t'en parler, parce que tu finiras par me forcer à te la présenter, et tu l'effrayerais pour me garder pour toi! » sourit-elle. Sa cousine éclata de rire en ripostant avec un coussin.

« Pfff, non mais regardez-là celle-là, à quel point elle se croit importante! Non, au contraire, je la remercierai d'enfin me libérer de ta présence qui est, ma foi, incroyablement désagréable! Tu ne viens pas me voir pendant des semaines, et la première chose que tu fais c'est de m'envoyer dans ma chambre, puis tu viens ensuite m'attaquer à coup d'oreiller? Ma pauvre, tu vis dans un monde d'illusions! » remarqua-t-elle, sans arrêter de rire. « Et puis, avec la tête que tu viens de faire, il y a clairement une demoiselle qui t'intéresse. Allez, dis moi son nom! » exigea-t-elle en tordant le bras de l'infirmière. « Ah ah ah, plus tu te débats, plus je vais tordre, et plus tu auras mal! » sur quoi, elle appliqua ses menaces à exécution à une Brittany toujours aussi hilare, mais en fâcheuse position. « Monsieur Chan m'a dit qu'on pouvait arracher un bras avec cette prise, j'ai hâte de voir si c'est vrai. De toute façon, tu serais en mesure de te le recoudre! Allez, dis moi son nom avant qu'on assiste à une première médicale! » ordonna-t-elle à Brittany. N'en pouvant plus, celle-ci capitula, et secoua son bras endolori.

« Tu es un monstre, je n'aurais jamais dû t'inscrire à ce cours! Non! Non, arrête je vais te le dire! », s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en voyant Olivia revenir à la charge. « Tu sais bien que c'est les mêmes histoires. Rien de sérieux, pour éviter d'être blessée encore une fois. » Sa cousine, sentant le sérieux du sujet, arrête le film, et posa son ordinateur par terre, avant de s'asseoir et de regarder Brittany. Cette dernière attendit patiemment, avant de poursuivre. « Il y avait une patiente ce matin, si tu savais à quel point elle était... Pffff, il n'y a pas de mots pour le décrire. Mais tu vois, au même instant où je m'imaginais cette possibilité, je me revoyais, après le départ de... Après son départ, et puis j'ai tout de suite oublié ça. » Olivia l'observait toujours, et hocha de la tête. La dernière relation sérieuse de Brittany s'était terminée de façon plutôt abrupte. Alex, sa copine de l'époque, lui avait avoué un matin qu'elle n'était avec elle qu'à cause d'un pari entre les filles de l'équipe de cheerleading. Par le fait même, elle avait révélé à toute l'école l'orientation sexuelle de Brittany, ce qui même à Los Angeles, lui avait fait subir mille et un commentaires de la part des étudiants. Elle avait décidé ce jour là que l'amour n'en valait plus la peine, et préférait les histoires d'un soir aux cœurs brisés. Olivia avait été là pour l'aider, connaissant tout de sa cousine, et bien qu'elle pouvait comprendre sa décision, elle souhaitait intérieurement que Brittany trouve quelqu'un qui puisse enfin s'occuper d'elle. Elle reporta son attention sur ce que Brittany était en train de dire. « Santana, qu'elle s'appelait, Santana Lopez. Le genre de fille qui ne laisse rien l'atteindre en apparences, et qui repousse tout le monde en se convaincant que les gens vont avoir peur d'elle plutôt que de se laisser approcher... Mais dès que je lui ai parlé, ça a cliqué, tu vois... Mais bon, » finit-elle par dire, en sortant de sa rêverie, « comme j'ai déjà dit, je passe mon tour. Alors ce film? » demanda-t-elle, et Olivia comprit à cet instant que la conversation était terminée.

/

La sieste de Santana se révéla plus longue que prévue, et une délicieuse odeur flottait dans l'air à son réveil. Heureuse de voir que sa tête était un peu moins lourde, elle regarda autour d'elle, mais son amie se trouvait à la cuisine. Elle la rejoint et fût surprise de voir Quinn en train de sortir du four un immense plat de lasagnes gratinées et qui le posa sur la table. Santana regarda sa coloc en silence, déchirée entre son envie de lui balancer les lasagnes à la tête, et son estomac qui avait manifestement très envie d'en manger la moitié. Quinn, appréhensive, observait son amie en attendant de recevoir sur elle toute la fureur de la brunette.

« Allez, ça va pour cette fois. J'espère au moins que c'est comestible ton truc, sinon je reviendrai assez rapidement sur ma décision de t'épargner la foudre de Santana Diabla Lopez. »

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, Quinn resta figée et regarda sans comprendre son amie s'asseoir, puis se servir une énorme portion de pâtes. Santana l'ignora pendant quelques minutes, mais finit tout de même par lever les yeux au ciel en ajouta :

« Bon alors si tu pouvais t'asseoir et cesser de me regarder comme si tu avais cru ta dernière heure venue... Je ne suis pas si horrible que ça non plus... »

Quinn s'assit et dit d'un ton amusé « Si au moins j'avais pu savoir que le remède à ta violence verbale légendaire était que tu te cognes la tête, eh ben merde, je te jure que je t'aurais poussé sur de la glace bien assez tôt! Sans blagues, tu es sûre que ça va? J'ai fait passé l'après midi à appréhender ma mort, et on dirait que ton indifférence m'inquiète... »

Santana fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre et dévora son assiette. Quinn était excellente en cuisine alors qu'elle même avait du mal à faire quoi que ce soit, hormis les recettes traditionnelles que sa mère lui avait apprises. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient ainsi conclu une sorte d'entente, selon laquelle la blonde s'occupait de cuisiner, et l'autre de faire la vaisselle et les courses. Cela évitait à Santana de dépenser en mangeant au restaurant, et à Quinn de faire autre chose que de fumer des joints pendant la soirée. En plus, elles profitaient de ces moments pour passer un peu de temps ensemble, ce que leurs horaires ne permettaient pas toujours.

Une fois certaine que Santana avait bel et bien décidé de ne pas l'engueuler, Quinn se détendit et proposa exceptionnellement s'occuper du nettoyage. Elle lui suggéra même d'aller prendre un bain chaud, et que pendant ce temps, elle préparerait du thé qu'elles pourraient ensuite boire en regardant un film, ce que la brunette accepta avec joie. Après toutes ses mésaventures, elle avait l'impression qu'un camion lui avait roulé dessus, et avait grandement besoin d'un moment de détente.

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux amies étaient installées au salon avec une tasse de thé fumante. Elles écoutaient distraitement de la musique tout en parlant un peu. Quinn se mit à rouler un joint, et Santana, l'observait sans vraiment la voir, perdue dans ses pensées, lesquelles retournaient sans cesse à l'infirmière. Elle raconta à Quinn la conversation qu'elle avait surprit et celle-ci se mit à rire.

« Wow, je croyais que c'était qu'un truc à la Grey's Anatomy, le sexe dans les placards et tout. N'empêche, ça doit être quand même bien non? Au lieu d'arriver au boulot et de pas avoir envie de commencer à bosser, tu changes le mal de place! » dit-elle en riant. Elle s'asseoir par terre, sous la fenêtre qu'elle venait d'ouvrir, et se mit à fumer. « Ça doit faire changement de la chambre à coucher, l'excitation d'être surpris, enfreindre les règles et tout? J'ai envie d'aller la voir, tu m'as dit qu'elle s'appelait comment? Oh allez Satan, » s'exclama-t-elle en voyant l'expression outrée de son amie, « ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais fantasmé sur des trucs comme ça! Genre, tu es la pire lesbinoche refoulée de l'univers entier! »

« Mais t'es complètement défoncée ou quoi? Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas moi qui a embrassé trois filles à la fête de graduation chez Mike, espèce de lesbienne toi-même! » rétorqua Santana. « Et puis, » ajouta-t-elle en posant sa tasse sur la table du salon, « ce n'est pas le fait qu'elle est lesbienne qui me dérange. Je trouve simplement son comportement interprofessionnel, et si j'avais été mal intentionnée, j'aurais pu me plaindre et lui faire perdre son job! Et je trouve dommage d'avoir été trompée sur Brittany, car elle me semblait être quelqu'un de bien, alors qu'en fait elle est une toute autre personne. Si je n'avais pas entendu cette conversation, j'aurais pu devenir amie avec elle, mais maintenant, c'est bon, je sais à quoi m'attendre. J'ai une excellente raison de ne pas la revoir.» Les mots quittèrent sa bouche et elle se tut, sachant pertinemment que tout ce qu'elle venait de dire était faux.

Quinn n'était pas naïve, et elle expira la fumée par la fenêtre avant de répondre. « Foutaises Santana, tu dis n'importe quoi. Dans le département de « les apparences sont trompeuses », je croyais que tu avais appris ta leçon. Arrête de te mentir, parce qu'en plus de blesser les gens qui t'entourent, tu te fais du mal à toi-même. Tu crois vraiment que tu appliques toutes les conneries que tu viens de me dire? Regarde moi, Santana, et dis moi ce que tu vois? Une fille aux cheveux roses, habillée comme une dépravée, qui travaille dans un putain de café à 23 ans, dépensant la moitié de son salaire en weed et sans diplôme en poche! Si ce que tu viens de me était vrai, même une toute petite partie, tu serais pas là avec moi, dans cette maison et tu le sais très bien. Jamais tu n'oserais même saluer une fille avec mon apparence dans la rue, alors que tu vis avec moi depuis des années!» Santana sentit une vague de culpabilité monter en elle, mais Quinn ne s'arrêta pas là. « Mais en fait, je dois te donner raison. Oui parfois les apparences sont trompeuses et de façon plutôt négatives. Je vais même te démontrer à quel point tu peux avoir raison, avec le meilleur exemple qui me vient en tête.. Imagine une famille, une famille qui a l'air parfaite à première vue. Chrétienne, qui va à l'église chaque dimanche, qui fait du bénévolat deux fois par mois et qui donne à toutes les œuvres de charité de la ville. » Santana savait où elle voulait en venir, mais la laissa parler quand même, sentant que son amie avait besoin de se défouler. Après tout, elle l'avait cherché.

« Les matchs de foot le dimanche matin, les cours de chant et de musique la semaine, le portrait classique. Bien, imagine un instant qu'en fait, ils sont pas si parfait que ça. Que le père, n'en a rien à foutre de sa fille ni de sa femme, et qu'il se tape sa secrétaire chaque soir avant de rentrer. Imagine la mère qui est consciente de la situation, mais qui décide de boire pour l'oublier, et qui oublie par le fait même l'existence de sa fille. Tiens, imagine que la fille en a marre, marre de faire toutes les conneries possibles en voulant juste qu'ils s'occupent d'elle un peu, qu'ils prononcent juste un « non », qu'ils l'engueulent! Mais que rien n'y fasse et que des années plus tard, elle en soit rendue au point où elle n'arrive même plus à passer devant la maison où elle habitait. Qu'elle ait à faire un détour chaque putain de matin pour se rendre au travail de peur qu'ils la voient et qu'ils aient eu raison, qu'en fait elle ne valait rien au final! Que cette fille est un putain d'échec sur toute la putain de ligne! Et que la fille, qui pensait qu'ils avaient toujours eu tort, finisse par en douter, et par croire qu'ils avaient peut-être vu juste!»

Quinn finit son thé en une gorgée, et ferma brusquement la fenêtre. Elle se retourna et fixa Santana dans les yeux, avant de conclure d'une voix serrée :

« Alors là, dans ce cas, oui les apparences sont trompeuses Santana, et elles ont des conséquences déprimantes. Mais ton histoire, ce que tu me racontes à propos de cette fille, c'est loin de tout ça. Et je t'empêche d'utiliser cette excuse, parce qu'il est temps que tu sortes de cette bulle dans laquelle tu t'enfermes constamment et que tu commences à vivre un peu. »

Santana attendit un moment avant de lui demander doucement : « Il est encore passé au café aujourd'hui? » Quinn regarda par la fenêtre et répondit en essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point elle était affectée, ce qui était inutile devant son amie. « Ouais. Ça fait 2 fois cette semaine. Comme si la première fois n'avait qu'ouvert son appétit. Mais je l'ai vu arriver et j'ai eu le temps d'aller dans le bureau, alors il n'a pas eu la chance de me lancer son regard condescendant. » Santana s'assit à côté Quinn et la serra dans ses bras.

Il y a quelques semaines, son père était entrée au café où elle travaillait, et les deux s'étaient figés en se voyant. M. Fabray avait été le premier à se ressaisir, et avec un sourire hautain, avait commandé à Quinn deux cafés, en faisant mine d'ignorer qu'il la connaissait. Il était parti en ricanant sans rien ajouter, mais depuis, il était revenu plusieurs fois. La plupart du temps, elle parvenait à se cacher avant qu'il ne la voit, mais il était impossible de l'éviter à chaque fois. Pire encore, il prenait toujours soin de lui donner le montant exact, pour ensuite regarder le pot à pourboire et lui lancer un sourire moqueur. Il était même venu un midi avec ses collègues de travail, et à voir le fou rire que chacun retenait, il était évident qu'il leur avait bien expliqué qui elle était. Le plus frustrant de la situation était que ni l'une ni l'autre ne pouvait expliquer le comportement de M. Fabray. Quinn étant partie de la maison, il aurait dû lui être reconnaissant de ne plus être un « fardeau » pour lui et une sortie d'argent, comme il avait souvent répété, « obligatoire mais désagréable, un peu comme les impôts ». Mais au contraire, il semblait prendre plaisir à l'humilier. Ce qui était dévastateur pour Quinn, puisqu'elle aimait son travail et que cette situation lui faisait perdre son envie d'y aller chaque jour.

Quinn sourit faiblement et accepta l'étreinte de sa colocataire. « Santana, je sais que tu n'es pas pas prête pour... tout ça », dit-elle en faisant référence à une conversation qu'elle avait souvent commencée mais que Santana évitait la plupart du temps. « Mais bientôt, il faudra que tu arrêtes de regarder le temps filer et que tu te décides à agir. Je te demande juste de donner une chance à cette fille, » et voyant que Santana allait l'interrompre, « et ne me dis pas que j'imagine des choses, et que blablabla. Tu m'en parles depuis une heure et tu es manifestement intéressée. Alors laisses lui une chance. »

Son mal de tête était revenu, et Santana avait hâte d'aller dormir. Elle se leva et regarda longuement Quinn en silence, avant de prendre la parole. « Ok, je vais lui laisser une chance. » Quinn rayonna de fierté, et la latina ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers sa chambre, mais avant de sortir de la pièce, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son amie et ajouta :

« Mais comme amie seulement, parce que contrairement à ce que tu persistes à croire, je ne suis pas aux femmes, Miss J'embrasse-tout-ce-qui-a-des-lèvres-et-je-ne-parle s-pas-nécessairement-d'une-bouche! Bonne nuit, ma lesbinoche préf'! »

Sur quoi, elle monta l'escalier en rigolant, laissant une Quinn exaspérée derrière elle.


	3. Chapter 3

Long time no see. Bref rapidement, beaucoup de causes qui ont retardé l'accouchement de ce chapitre (mortalité, déménagement, travail, etc etc). J'espère que certaines personnes sont encore intéressées?! Merci des commentaires, c'est tellement gentil de votre part! Love y'all.

/

Santana fixait son écran depuis plusieurs minutes lorsqu'un stylo la frappa en plein visage. Elle e retourna et vit Mike, assis à son bureau, lui lancer un regard faussement innocent.

« Tu me refais ça et je te jure que tu n'auras pas le temps de crier Hello Kitty que je t'aurai déjà ré-expédié dans ton pays. »

Mike réagit à peine, toujours habitué à l'humour déplacé et teinté de colère de son amie. Il se contenta de lui sourire. Il se leva et vint rejoindre sa collègue, et s'assit sur le bureau.

« Ne me remercies surtout pas de t'avoir tiré de ta léthargie qui durait depuis maintenant 15 minutes. Je ne savais pas que Monsieur... » il se retourna vers l'écran, avant de continuer «... que Monsieur Brown et sa demande pour les entreprises Lacets Brown est aussi captivante. Alors, tu as parlé à Sylvester pour la promotion? »

Depuis son accident, Santana avait eu l'occasion de parler à plusieurs reprises à sa supérieure. Malheureusement, la promotion pour laquelle elle travaillait depuis tellement longtemps était maintenant hors de sa portée. Sur une note positive, elle n'avait pas été décernée à personne d'autre, mais simplement reportée à plus tard par la direction. Sylvester avait eu une longue conversation avec la jeune femme, et avait reconnu son travail exceptionnel dans la compagnie. Elle lui avait toutefois reproché son manque d'interaction avec les autres membres du personnel, atout important pour passer à un poste supérieur. Ce qui était impossible aux yeux de Santana, puisque hormis Mike, elle avait l'impression de travailler avec des invertébrés analphabètes. Elle avait cependant gardé son calme, et fidèle à son habitude, s'était défoulée via la montagne de dossiers qui s'étaient accumulés sur son bureau.

« Nope. Niet. Nada. La direction préfère quelqu'un qui sait les derniers potins plutôt que quelqu'un qui connaît les dossiers des clients comme le fond de sa poche parce qu'elle les a tous montés un à un depuis 3 ans. Bref, si tu as une nouvelle flamme autre que Tina, ne m'épargnes aucun détail et racontes moi tout. Et même s'il te semble que je ne t'écoute pas, sois sans craintes, je prendrai mentalement plus de notes sur ta trépidante vie amoureuse que sur l'entreprise de ce cher Brown » sur quoi, elle reporta son attention sur la demande du client.

Mike soupira, visiblement embêté de la frustration que son amie accumulait. Il était le mieux placé pour savoir à quel point elle méritait ce poste, puisque chaque jour, même avec une charge de travail immense, elle parvenait à l'aider avec ses dossiers et prenait le temps de répondre à ses questions. Elle ne prenait aucune pause, préférant continuer de travailler en mangeant le lunch que Quinn lui avait préparé, et était souvent la dernière à quitter le bureau. Et même s'il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que ce n'était pas un mode de vie sain, il ne pouvait faire autrement que d'admirer son assiduité. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, et se contenta d'un faible « Ce sera pour la prochaine fois alors » avant de retourner à son bureau.

Et si il vit la larme de découragement couler sur la joue de son amie, il n'en montra aucun signe.

/

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle ce soir là, Santana avait l'impression qu'un camion lui avait roulé sur le corps. Non seulement se sentait-elle encore courbaturée de sa chute, mais toute la frustration de cette journée lui pesait sur les épaules. Elle déposa son sac et enleva ses chaussures, avant de se rendre d'un pas lourd au salon, où elle se laissa choir sur le sofa. Elle entendit faiblement Quinn dans la cuisine, mais n'y porta pas attention et ferma les yeux. Elle était sur le point de s'endormir quand elle sentit quelqu'un poser sa tête sur son épaule. Quinn l'avait rejoint, et avait posé devant elles sur la table deux bouteilles de bière. Soupirant de joie, Santana prit la sienne et en bu une grande gorgée en passant son bras autour de sa coloc.

« Parfois je te déteste Q, mais après tu fais des trucs comme ça et je comprends que ça vaut la peine de t'endurer! »

Celle-ci lui donna un faible coup de coude dans les côtes et elles trinquèrent ensemble.

« Et quand tu fais des commentaires comme ça, je me demande pourquoi je ne crache pas plus souvent dans ton lunch, Satan! »

Elles regardaient distraitement la télévision depuis quelques minutes, lorsque Quinn se tourna soudainement vers Santana avec un regard malicieux. Sentant que cela ne présageait rien de bon, cette dernière l'ignora jusqu'à ce que cela ne devienne insupportable.

« Ok, vide ton sac. Qu'est ce que tu veux me demander? »

De la même façon que Mike le matin même, la blonde fit semblant de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Cela fit d'ailleurs réaliser à Santana que ses amis étaient tous aussi cons les uns que les autres et qu'elle devrait mieux choisir à l'avenir, mais reportant son attention sur Quinn, elle lui lança un regard menaçant et celle-ci finit par poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Ok, bon je me demandais simplement si tu avais parlé à Brittany? »

Santana leva les yeux au ciel en s'écriant :

« AHAH! Je savais que c'était trop beau, la bière froide, le merveilleux silence... Tout ça pour mieux arriver à tes fins! »

Quinn roula les yeux à son tour, et tira ses propres conclusions.

« Mon dieu, pardonnez-moi, votre sainteté Santana, d'ainsi être une nuisance à votre vie! Et puis par ta réaction, j'en conclus que la réponse est non. Merde S, ça fait deux semaines! Tu m'avais promis! »

Mais elle fut interrompue par la latina :

« Je ne t'ai rien promis du tout! Quinn, j'ai été débordée, tu le sais et puis j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de courir après une infirmière pour laquelle tu crois que je flashe! Si elle t'intéresse tant que ça, vas-y, la voie est libre, appelles là!»

La blonde la regarda un moment, avant de se lever en s'exclamant :

« Ok! Fais ce que tu veux, vas-y, continues de t'enfermer dans ton petit monde parfait. Mais le jour où tu seras vieille, et seule, et laide, et toute fripée, et seule, et que tu seras la seule aigrie comme ça, ne viens pas te plaindre! » et elle sortit de la pièce. Elle revint toutefois quelques secondes plus tard, et pointa Santana du doigt en disant :

« Et puis, c'est toi qui parle de flasher! Moi j'ai simplement demandé si tu lui avais parlé sans rien sous entendre! Ha!10 points à Griffondor! » sur quoi elle ressorti, les bras levés dans un geste de triomphe, évitant le coussin que Santana lui lançait en criant :

« C'EST MOI QUI EST À GRIFFONDOR ESPÈCE D'IDIOTE DE POUFSOUFFLE VA! MOINS 10 POINTS À POUFSOUFFLE, NON, MOINS 50 POINTS! »

/

Le soleil envahissait déjà la chambre même s'il n'était que 6 heures du matin. Déboussolée par ses derniers quarts de travail de nuit, Brittany était réveillée depuis un bon moment malgré la fatigue encore présente. Elle observait silencieusement sa cousine qui dormait à ses côtés.

Depuis sa dernière visite chez sa tante, elle avait tenu sa promesse et passait plus de temps avec Olivia, même si cela l'empêchait de récupérer pleinement de ses longues heures passées à l'hôpital. D'un autre côté, les moments avec elle en valaient le coup, et après tout, elle avait toute la vie pour se reposer. Ce qui importait pour l'instant, c'était d'être présente pour l'adolescente qui rêvait encore en cette matinée ensoleillée.

Brittany fixait le visage de la jeune fille, remarquant pour la première fois à quel point celle-ci avait vieilli depuis l'incident de sa mère. Elle n'avait pas l'impression de voir les traits d'une fille de 15 ans mais plutôt ceux d'une adulte. Des traits fatigués, empreint d'une tristesse permanente, bien que voilée par l'optimiste dont Olivia faisait toujours preuve. Elle avait déjà vécu plus d'épreuves et avait bien plus de responsabilités que la majorité des gens de l'âge de Brittany, et cette dernière l'admirait de ne pas flancher sous la pression.

L'infirmière jeta un coup d'œil au cadran et décida d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Ayant prêté son seul pyjama à sa cousine, avec qui elle avait fait une soirée ciné qui s'était étirée jusqu'aux petites heures, elle ne portait qu'un énorme t-shirt avec un canard et un caleçon. Après toutes ces années à grandir avec Olivia, elle était habituée à ses remarques sur son choix de sous-vêtement peu féminins mais se défendait en affirmant qu'ils étaient plus confortables que tout autre chose, surtout pour dormir. En entrant à la cuisine, elle vit les 3 chats errants qu'elle nourrissait attendre patiemment sur le balcon. En souriant, elle versa des croquettes dans un immense bol, et tenta de le poser à l'extérieur sans qu'ils n'entrent. Elle avait un amour inconditionnel des animaux, mais malheureusement, sa cousine était allergique et elle ne pouvait donc pas les accepter à l'intérieur. Les bêtes ne semblaient pas lui en tenir rigueur, et chaque matin, ils attendaient patiemment leur repas avant de repartir ensuite jusqu'au lendemain.

Il y avait déjà une montagne de pancakes empilés dans une assiette lorsqu'Olivia entra lentement dans la cuisine, les yeux encore à moitié fermés. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et posa ses coudes sur le comptoir avant de lâcher un énorme bâillement. Brittany posa immédiatement un bol de salade de fruits ainsi qu'un verre de jus d'orange devant elle.

« Boooonnnnn maatiinnnnnn! Au menu, pancakes aux bleuets pour mademoiselle, et je te jure que maintenant j'arrive à les faire sans les brûler! »

Olivia sembla se réveiller en entendant le mot pancakes, et elle attaqua la salade de fruit en poussant un soupir de contentement.

« Brit, tu es la meilleure. Rappelle moi encore pourquoi tu as choisi de travailler à l'hôpital alors que tu pourrais être mon esclave personnelle et me faire des pancakes tous les matins? »

Brittany versa son café en riant et posa deux assiettes de pancakes sur le comptoir. Elle s'assit en face de sa cousine, et Olivia commença immédiatement à manger. Brittany répondit en la regardant s'empiffrer.

« Parce que le nombre de recettes que je peux faire sans mettre le feu peut se compter sur une main et que sinon, tu ne serais plus aussi heureuse chaque fois que tu viens manger ici? Changement de sujet, je travaille plus ce soir, je suis donc à ta disposition toute la journée. Tu as envie de faire un truc en particulier? Je vais téléphoner à Laura plus tard pour lui annoncer que tu es officiellement obligée de passer ta journée avec ta vieille cousine! »

Olivia réfléchit tout en mangeant son 3e pancake.

« Hummm... Tu veux aller au parc? Il me reste un travail d'histoire à terminer pour lundi, donc je pourrais emporter mes trucs et y bosser un peu là bas tout en travaillant sur mon teint bronzé de déesse » blagua-t-elle en désignant sa peau pâle. Brittany acquiesça et prit une gorgée de son café.

Olivia termina son verre de jus, et demanda soudainement, le sourire aux lèvres :

« Tu as bien dormi? Fait de beaux rêves? »

Lui jetant un regard interrogateur, Brittany l'encouragea à continuer, ne se rappelant pas de rêve en particulier.

« Pas d'aventures folles, d'invités surprises? »

Ne voyant toujours pas de quoi elle parlait, l'infirmière devenait de plus en plus confuse. Olivia se mit à rire, et prit une voix aiguë qui se voulait une imitation de la voix de sa cousine.

« Santanaaa... Oh Santanaaa... Oui viens ici s'il te plaît... »

Elle vit la jeune femme en face d'elle rougir d'un coup et éclata de rire devant sa réaction.

« C'était magnifique à entendre, quoi que malaisant vers la fin... »

« Olivia! »

Mortifiée, Brittany empila les couverts sales et les posa dans l'évier. Avait-elle vraiment rêvé à nouveau de Santana cette nuit? Ce n'était rien de nouveau, depuis leur rencontre, la magnifique latina lui avait rendu plusieurs visites nocturnes, toujours plus frustrantes les unes que les autres au réveil, lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule dans son lit.

« Britt arrête, ça arrive à tout le monde! Alors tu l'as revue? »

Olivia lui donna le restant des couverts et s'assit sur le comptoir en regardant sa cousine laver une assiette. Elle prit son temps avant de répondre.

« Non. C'est pas aussi simple que ça. »

Soupirant, Olivia répliqua :

« Tu es intéressée, tu crois qu'elle l'est, tu l'invites à sortir, oui c'est aussi simple que ça! Le pire qu'il pourrait arriver c'est qu'elle te dise non, mais au moins tu auras une réponse. Là pour l'instant la seule chose que tu as, c'est des rêves assez ... »

« Non Oli, ne termine même pas cette phrase! » rétorqua Brittany, en la menaçant d'une éponge savonneuse. L'adolescente, nullement intimidée, poursuivit.

« Tu sais que j'ai raison! Alors fais une femme de toi, oublie l'autre garce qui t'a brisé le cœur et qui doit présentement être en train de soigner n'importe quelle maladie que l'autre con lui a refilé, et passe à autre chose! Et maintenant », ajouta-t-elle avant que Brittany ne puisse répondre, « nous avons un rendez-vous avec le soleil au parc. Je vais me changer, sois prête dans 5 minutes, esclave! ». Elle ferma la porte juste à temps pour que l'éponge savonneuse que lui lança sa cousine s'y écrase mollement.

/

Elles décidèrent de marcher jusqu'au parc puisqu'il n'était qu'à quelques rues de l'appartement. Elles parlaient de tout et de rien, imaginant des vies aux passants qu'elles croisaient. Il faisait bon ce jour-là, et c'était comme si tout Lima avait décidé de profiter du soleil. Des mères avec leurs enfants, des adolescents en vélos, des couples se regardant avec amour... Brittany les regardait avec envie, une certaine jeune femme encore dans ses pensées. Olivia la sortit de ses pensées.

« Britt, comment tu as su... Tu sais... que tu étais... »

Voyant la gêne de sa cousine, elle termina elle-même la question qui lui était adressée.

« Que j'étais lesbienne? » Olivia hocha de la tête. « Honnêtement, je crois que j'ai toujours su. C'était juste comme ça, depuis le début tu sais. De la même façon que mes amies parlaient sans cesse des mecs, moi ça ne m'intéressait pas et je préférais jouer au foot ou grimper dans les arbres avec eux. Et quand à leur tour ils parlaient de filles, là j'étais plus curieuse. Et puis en grandissant, je me surprenais à reconnaître le parfum de telle ou telle fille, de remarquer chaque fois qu'elle portait un pull en particulier qui lui allait mieux qu'à n'importe qui, à aimer jouer à la bouteille parce que je pouvais finalement savoir ce que ça faisait de les embrasser sans qu'elles me regardent bizarrement... » Elle observa un couple devant elles d'un regard lointain, avant de continuer. « C'était facile, parce qu'avec maman et papa, il n'y a jamais eu de problème à ce niveau. Tu sais, ils ont vraiment été parfait avec moi, je crois qu'ils s'en doutaient, et sinon, ils n'ont jamais poussé dans les stéréotypes. Mais en même temps tellement dur aussi, quand j'arrivais à l'école et que les filles ne comprenaient pas pourquoi à mes yeux aimer une fille ou un gars c'était la même chose... Je sais pas, j'étais confuse de leur réaction, parce qu'à la maison on n'en faisait pas de cas, il n'y avait rien de surprenant là dedans, et pourtant là c'était quelque chose de mal...» Elle continuait de regarder tristement le couple devant elle. « Tu peux pas imaginer combien de soir j'ai voulu être _normale_, et ne pas avoir ces pensées la pour une de mes amies ou pour une fille de l'équipe de cheerleading. J'aurais vraiment tout donné pour pouvoir être attirée par les mecs et que personne ne fasse de commentaires sur moi, déjà qu'ils en faisaient pour d'autres raisons, là c'était trop. Mais on a tous vieilli, on a passé à autre chose, et puis une fois que j'ai accepté qui j'étais, le pire était déjà derrière moi je crois. »

Elles étaient arrivées au parc, et s'assirent par terre. Olivia réfléchit à ce que sa cousine venait de dire. Elle pensa à voix haute, en jouant avec une fleur trouvée plus tôt sur le chemin.

« Je comprends pas pourquoi il faut faire une distinction. Pourquoi on doit automatiquement décider d'une orientation, et qu'elle nous suive pour le restant de notre vie. » Elle se retourna vers sa cousine. « Quand je rencontre un gars qui me plaît, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'à quelque part, quelqu'un va surgir et me dire « Ok, celle-là on la met dans les hétéros » et que c'est tout, voilà. Et en même temps, je trouve ça nul, parce que qui sait si dans 10 ans je vais pas rencontrer une fille qui va me faire remettre ça en question? Est-ce que je vais rater ma chance, à cause de ma première relation qui va définir le reste selon les normes de la société? Je te regarde avec ton ex, et si une fille peut me rendre heureuse comme tu l'étais au début, je ne suis pas prête à renoncer à ça, que quelqu'un me dise « Holalala Olivia, alors non, tu étais avec Matt i ans, désolé ça peut pas fonctionner, par contre ici j'aurais Jason à te présenter! » Et vice versa si c'est un gars, même chose. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire?! »

Brittany observa silencieusement Olivia et, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, fut frappée de voir la maturité dans les traits de l'adolescente.

« Oui. Tu sais quoi Oli? La personne qui te plaira sera la plus chanceuse du monde. Et si cette personne refuse ton amour pour des raisons comme celles que tu viens de me dire, c'est qu'elle ne te mérite pas. »

Elle prit la main de sa cousine et la serra.

« Mais assez parlé de choses comme ça pour aujourd'hui. Ta cousine est fatiguée et a besoin d'un café, tu m'accompagnes? »

/

Quinn était en train de faire un espresso pour un client lorsqu'elle entendit la clochette de la porte sonner. Deux personnes venaient d'entrer, deux blondes aux yeux bleus avec un air de famille. Elles riaient et se poussaient légèrement, comme deux gamines. Quinn sourit en les voyant, et alla porter le breuvage à Mr Schuester qui était assit devant la fenêtre. Elle revint vers les deux clientes, et se nettoyant les mains à l'aide d'un chiffon.

« Salut! Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir aujourd'hui? Le thé du jour est un thé glacé noir à la pêche, sinon je vous recommande un café glacé vu la chaleur! »

Les deux filles prirent quelques secondes pour faire leur choix. Elles prirent finalement les deux suggestions de Quinn, le café pour Brittany et le thé pour Olivia. Elle leur demanda leur nom et l'écrivit sur leurs verres, et sourcilla en entendit celui-ci de Brittany, mais ne posa pas de question. En préparant leur commande, la barista ne put s'empêcher d'écouter leur conversation.

« … non je crois que je préférerais rester ici, il fait trop chaud. Tu travailles mardi à l'hôpital cette semaine non?.. »

À la mention du mot hôpital, Quinn ne put rester silencieuse plus longtemps. Elle leur donna leur verres, mais regarda Brittany d'un regard interrogateur.

« Désolé, mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'écouter et je dois vraiment savoir... À tout hasard, et même si cela semble vraiment mais vraiment étrange, et je sais que tu dois voir des centaines de personnes par semaine est-ce que tu ne serais pas l'infirmière qui s'est occupée d'une certaine Santana Lopez il y a quelques semaines? Dans le genre latina, assez petite, jolie je dirais même si bon ce n'est pas mon style, colérique, insociable, froide? »

Brittany, surprise, prit le temps de regarder la barista devant elle. Cheveux teints, t shirt de Bob Marley et plusieurs piercings, elle réalisa qui était la fille devant elle.

« Oh mon dieu! Quinn, la colocataire hippie qui a appelé l'ambulance et oublié de venir chercher Santana? » demanda-t-elle, en reprenant la description prononcée par Santana.

« La seule et l'unique! Brittany, c'est un réel plaisir, Santana _m'a tellement parlé de toi_! » dit-elle en guise de salutation. L'échange était suivi attentivement par Olivia, qui regardait successivement sa cousine et la barista en réfléchissant à toute vitesse aux mots que Quinn venait de prononcer.

« Enchantée aussi Quinn. Alors, comment va ma patiente? Est-ce qu'elle s'est reposée? »

« Tu veux rire, Satan, se reposer? Elle a prit quelques jours tout au plus avant de retourner dans cet enfer de bureau. Elle est passée faire retirer les points de suture mais tu n'étais pas là. » Elle mourrait d'envie de faire quelque chose pour inciter l'infirmière à téléphoner à Santana, mais se souvenant de sa promesse de ne plus intervenir, se retint.

De son côté, Brittany fût déçue de ne pas avoir eu la chance de revoir la latina, mais n'en fit rien paraître. Elle mourrait d'envie de poser milles questions sur Santana, mais voyant sa cousine à ses côtés, elle se contrôla.

« Quinn, c'est vraiment un plaisir, mais je dois passer la journée avec la demoiselle que tu vois ici à mes côtés, et je dois la reconduire chez elle bientôt. Je repasserai te voir par contre! Merci pour le café! » Olivia était restée silencieuse, mais sursauta en sortant de ses pensées et salua à son tour Quinn en la remerciant pour le thé qui était délicieux. Elle suivi Brittany, mais continua de fixer la barista pendant un moment avant de finalement se retourner.

/

Brittany se leva pour aller aux toilettes et au moment où la porte se referma, Olivia couru au comptoir voir Quinn. Celle-ci allait lui demander si elle voulait autre chose mais fût coupée par l'adolescente.

« Quinn, crois tu au destin? »

Cette dernière répondit par l'affirmative, un peu troublée. Mais Olivia poursuivit, sans y porter attention.

« Moi aussi Quinn, moi aussi. Mais parfois, le destin est paresseux, et donc, il faut lui donner un petit coup de pouce. »

La jeune blonde se pencha vers la barista, et lui fit signe de s'approcher elle aussi, ce qu'elle fit.

« J'ignore ce qui se passe du côté de ton amie, cette Santana, mais crois moi, il se passe quelque chose avec Brittany, et elle n'a pas les couilles pour le découvrir. Je vais donc te confier mon plan en espérant que tu y adhéreras, mais vu la conversation de tout à l'heure, je crois que tu seras d'accord. Dans quelques secondes, je vais dire à ma cousine que ma mère veut que je rentre plus tôt, et une fois partie, tu devras inviter Brittany chez toi pour qu'elle croise Santana ce soir. Je sais que c'est un peu dérangeant, mais à 15 ans et n'ayant pas d'appartement ni Santana à ma disposition, la majeure partie, en fait l'entièreté du plan, te revient. Des questions, protestations, menaces? »

Quinn tendit la main à l'adolescente et sourit.

« Agent Olivia, c'est un plaisir de faire affaires avec toi. À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es ma cliente VIP et tu as droit à ce que tu veux gratuitement. »

« Agent Quinn, tout le plaisir est pour moi. Commençons par un autre thé glacé alors. »

Olivia lui serra la main et prit le thé glacé en hochant solennellement de la tête, avant de reprendre sa place à toute vitesse, juste au moment où Brittany sortait des toilettes.

Quinn regarda la scène se dérouler parfaitement sous ses yeux, lorsque quelques secondes plus tard la jeune fille se dirigea vers la sortie du café, en lui faisant un clin d'œil conspirateur. Elle prit une grande inspiration, avant de se diriger vers la table et soupira pour elle-même:

« Agent Quinn, en position. »

/

Une autre journée terrible de travail venait enfin de se terminer. Santana reçu un message de Quinn dans le bus, lui disant qu'elles allaient avoir une invitée ce soir et qu'elle devait donc tenter d'être sociable pour la soirée. Grommelant, Santana lança le téléphone dans le fond de son sac. Quinn savait qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur les samedis où elle devait rentrer au bureau pour s'avancer sur des dossiers. Elle devait le faire au moins une fois par mois, et cela lui prenait ensuite plusieurs jours pour récupérer. Elle n'avait pas envie d'endurer les conversations stupides d'une Quinn complètement éclatée avec des amis tout aussi éclatés. Elle descendit du bus et marcha les quelques rues qui la séparait de chez elle, en se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être. Arrivée à destination, la voiture devant chez elle lui sembla vaguement familière, mais elle était trop fatiguée pour réfléchir et entra sans y penser d'avantage. Ce n'est qu'une fois à la cuisine qu'elle se figea lorsqu'un éclat de rire lui fit réaliser qui se trouvait chez elle.

Brittany.

Par la fenêtre, elle aperçu l'infirmière, tout sourire, les yeux légèrement fermés, tenant une bière à la main. Elle était assise par terre, ses longues jambes croisées, nonchalamment adossée à la clôture. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux, toujours en riant, et porta la bouteille à ses lèvres. Santana n'avait jamais rien vu de plus beau que Brittany qui buvait. C'était une vrai œuvre d'art vivante qui se trouvait devant ses yeux, plus gracieuse qu'un ange. Réalisant à quel point elle devait sembler stupide, à rester immobile devant la fenêtre, elle prit son courage à deux mains et les rejoints à l'extérieur. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de l'infirmière, une vague de chaleur s'empara de son corps entier. Le temps s'arrêta, la terre cessa de tourner. Plus un cri d'enfant, un chant d'oiseau ou un son de voix, ce n'était plus que Brittany et elle, et rien d'autre autour. Elle vit la blonde la dévorer du regard, parcourant son corps de haut en bas, admirant silencieusement ce qu'elle voyait. Santana savait qu'elle était sexy dans sa tenue de travail, avec son chemisier rayé, son pantalon noir ajusté et ses talons hauts, et que l'aura de pouvoir qu'elle dégageait faisait souvent tourner des têtes, mais elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi minuscule devant quelqu'un.

Quinn regardait la scène en souriant, et interrompit le déshabillage mutuel du regard en toussotant.

« Satan! Comment s'est passé ton samedi de l'enfer? J'ai rencontré Brittany au café, j'imagine que je peux me passer de faire les présentations? »

Brittany se leva et s'approcha lentement, toujours en fixant la latina.

« Hello miss Lopez. La tête et la main vont mieux? » dit-elle à voix basse, une étincelle dans les yeux.

À quelques centimètres à peine de la jeune femme, elle ouvrit ses bras et la serra contre elle comme si elles étaient amies depuis toujours, ce qui déconcerta Santana, mais elle fit de même et balbutia :

« Euh oui, oui la main va mieux. La tête aussi. Et toi, ça va? » demanda-t-elle.

Heureuse de l'entendre la tutoyer, l'infirmière hocha de la tête, avec de répondre simplement :

« De mieux en mieux. »

/

Brittany remplissait distraitement divers formulaires de patient depuis quelques minutes déjà. L'infirmière à l'accueil, assise derrière le comptoir, ne cessait de lui parler de son week-end à New York avec son copain, et elle faisait semblant d'y porter attention, mais en fait, elle pensait à autre chose.

Sa soirée chez Quinn et Santana s'était prolongée en un barbecue improvisé avec plusieurs de leurs amis. Elle avait rencontré le collègue à la latina, Mike, et sa copine Tina, ainsi que quelques filles du café où travaillait Quinn. Même si personne ne la connaissait, après quelques minutes seulement tout le monde l'avait chaleureusement accueilli et elle s'était immédiatement sentait à l'aise avec eux. Ils avaient tous une complicité incroyable, parlant de tout et de rien, et faisant des blagues sur les uns et les autres. Aussi surprenant que cela pouvait être, Santana était l'une des plus discrètes malgré son fort caractère. Elle lançait, bien entendu, une remarque bien placée ici et là, mais pour la majeure partie de la soirée, elle était restée silencieuse et écoutait attentivement ce que chacun racontait. Pour sa part, Quinn provoquait des éclats de rire en parlant de ses clients du café, pouvant décrire de façon hilarante chacune des mésaventures qui lui étaient arrivées depuis son premier jour de travail. L'infirmière avait aussi eu la chance d'entendre plusieurs anecdotes de leur jeunesse, et son cœur se resserrait chaque fois que Santana rougissait en entendant une histoire qui la concernait. Elle avait essayé tant bien que mal de ne pas avoir l'air d'une psychopathe, et de ne pas la fixer sans arrêt, mais cela s'était révélé difficile puisque la latina était tout simplement trop magnifique pour faire autrement. Tout le monde était rentré chez soi aux alentours de minuit, ce qui était assez tôt, mais comme Brittany travaillait le lendemain, cela était mieux ainsi. Les deux femmes s'étaient regardé un instant en silence, incapables de détourner le regard. La tension fut rompue lorsque Quinn, complètement défoncée, ne vit pas qu'elles avaient refermé la porte et fonça dedans avec un bruit lourd. Hormis une bosse sur le front elle était intacte, mais le moment entre les deux femmes était gâché.

Brittany revoyait en boucle ces quelques secondes en se demandant ce qui aurait pu se passer, en ignorant toujours l'autre infirmière qui détaillait maintenant chacun des repas qu'elle avait mangé. Qu'y avait-il entre Santana et elle? En fait, y avait-il quelque chose? Elle ne pouvait nier le drôle de sentiment s'emparant d'elle chaque fois qu'elle se risquait à penser à la latina. Et elle ne pouvait non plus ignorer toutes les fois qu'elle l'avait surprise à l'observer le soir dernier. Mais était-ce simplement le fruit de son imagination, aveuglée par son désir personnel? Est-ce que cette attirance était réellement mutuelle? Après tout, Mike avait longuement parlé de Puck, l'ex de Santana et de ce qu'elle avait comprit, ils se voyaient encore régulièrement sans être dans une relation officielle. D'ailleurs, au moment où Mike avait prononcé ce nom, n'avait-elle pas vu une expression de panique traverser le visage de la jeune femme, qui lui lançait un bref regard avant de changer de sujet? Toutes ces variables mises ensembles... Cela faisait trop de coïncidences, non? Mais d'autre part, Brittany était-elle vraiment prête à s'engager dans une quelconque relation? Santana en valait la peine, là n'était pas la question, mais tout au fond d'elle, Brittany se demandait si les blessures de sa dernières ruptures s'étaient vraiment refermées. Chaque fois que son esprit s'égarait dans ses souvenirs avec Alex, elle ressentait ce même pincement au cœur, lui laissant deviner qu'elle n'était peut-être pas encore prête à tourner la page à cent pour cent.

Elle referma le dernier dossier en soupirant et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'une main la saisit par le bras et la força à se retourner. Kat la regardait, un sourire en coin.

« Alors, on m'évite? »

La rousse à l'accueil s'interrompit enfin, sentant la tension de la situation et s'excusa avant de s'éloigner. Brittany lui lança un bref regard, et levant les yeux au ciel elle croisa les bras.

« Kat, quel plaisir... Écoutes, j'ai d'autres choses à faire donc si ça ne te déranges pas, j'aimerais partir alors... »

Cette dernière l'interrompit, confuse.

« Woah, woah, woah! Une minute s'il-te-plaît! Je croyais que c'était réglé entre nous, qu'il n'y avait pas de problème... Visiblement j'ai eu tort, puisque t'es toujours aussi chiante! C'est quoi le problème cette fois Brit? Si tu en as marre de moi, alors dis le que j'arrête de perdre mon temps! »

La blonde tentait de garder son calme, mai la fatigue eut raison d'elle et elle s'écria :

« Tu sais quoi Kat? Oui j'en ai marre! C'est bon, on a eu nos moments, mais peut-être qu'il est temps que tu passes à autres choses! Je ne t'ai jamais rien promis, et peut-être que ça a été une erreur de t'accorder la moindre attention car ça t'es monté à la tête! Maintenant, pour la dernière fois, j'aimerais rentrer chez moi donc si ce n'est pas trop te demander, laisses moi passer. »

Elle contourna Kat, croyant que la conversation était terminé, mais pour la seconde fois, la main de sa collègue saisit son bras.

« Tu as rencontré quelqu'un? »

Brittany s'arrêta, mais ne répondit pas à la question. Kat n'attendait manifestement pas de réponse non plus, puisqu'elle continua.

« Tu sais quoi Brit? J'espère que cette fille est au courant de tes escapades romantiques avec toutes ces filles, ce serait bête de lui faire croire des choses, comme tu l'as fait avec moi. Ce serait bête de lui briser son petit cœur comme ça. »

La blonde se retourna, un faux sourire au visage et s'efforça de ne pas hausser le ton à nouveau, puisque leurs collègues les observaient maintenant d'un air curieux.

« Je prendrais bien note de ton conseil Kat, mais le problème c'est qu'il n'y a personne, et que la seule fille qui a été assez bête pour s'inventer une histoire, c'est toi. Bonne journée. »

Et elle se dirigea vers le vestiaire des employés, laissant une Kat furieuse derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte de la salle, elle s'y adossa et se laissa tranquillement glisser au sol, retenant des larmes de frustration.

/

Santana profitait enfin d'une grasse matinée bien méritée. Paisiblement emmitouflée dans son lit, elle dormait d'un sommeil sans rêves.

Jusqu'au moment où le cri le plus horrible de l'univers lui infligea une crise cardiaque et la tira brusquement de son sommeil.

Quinn sautait sur son lit, encore en pyjama, son téléphone à la main, et chantait – ou plutôt, hurlait.

« EVERYBODY'S OUT TO GEEEET MEEEEEE! ANY MOMENT COULLLLD BEEE MY LASSSST! »

S'il y avait une chose que Santana ne pouvait comprendre, outre la raison pour laquelle elle se faisait réveiller ainsi au moins 2 fois par mois, c'était bien les goûts musicaux de sa coloc, pouvant passer du country au classique sans cligner des yeux. Ce matin, il semblait qu'elle était de retour à ce qui semblait être du genre de métalcore, ou plutôt un amalgame de bruits et de cris, tous plus désagréables les uns que les autres, surtout avec Quinn hurlant à s'en exploser les poumons et en sautant sur le lit.

« THIS IS ITTTTT – ALLEZ SANTANA CHANTEEEEE- YOU CAN TAKE IT! »

Elle se lança une dernière fois dans les airs et retomba assise juste aux côtés de Santana, qui s'était cachée sous son oreiller.

« Rappelle moi pourquoi je paye le même loyer que toi si je dois endurer cette torture de façon routinière, et surtout, pourquoi je te considère comme une de mes meilleures amies. Tu as trente secondes, » maugréa-t-elle, en soulevant légèrement l'oreiller afin de lancer un regard menaçant à la blonde, qui fit semblant de réfléchir.

« Hmmm, bonne question... Probablement parce que sans moi tu ne serais rien! Allez, passons aux choses sérieuses, comment as-tu apprécié ta soirée hier? » questionna-t-elle, le sourire au lèvre. Santana grogna encore une fois et se retourna, pour faire dos à sa coloc.

« Si tu es vraiment venue ici pour me parler de Brittany, tu peux tout de suite t'en aller parce- » mais elle fut interrompue par Quinn.

« HA! Tu le fais encore! Je ne prononce même pas son nom et c'est toi qui en parles! Pas la peine de le nier maintenant S, tu te trahis toi-même! Alors, vides ton sac et racontes tout à ta bonne vieille Quinn! » ordonna-t-elle avant de se coucher sur le côté, le bras replié afin d'y poser sa tête. « Et si tu continues de me faire le traitement silencieux, mes bons vieux potes de A Day To Remember ont une vingtaine d'autres chansons pour commencer ta journée du bon pied » ajouta-t-elle en faisant mine de chercher un autre morceau à chanter. Santana soupira et se retourna vers elle. Tout était mieux que cette horreur, surtout pour sa seule journée de congé en quinze jours.

« Ok ok! Tout sauf ça, Cruella. Merde, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise! Voilà on s'entend bien et c'est tout! Elle est drôle, intelligente, je sais pas... Tu veux que je te dise quoi, tu étais là toi aussi! Pourquoi moi je n'ai pas le droit de te faire un interrogatoire matinal? », demanda-t-elle.

Quinn se mit à rire en répondant.

« Oh la la mais qu'est-ce que tu dis! Pourquoi? Parce que je n'étais pas là à la déshabiller du regard pendant la moitié de la soirée, et à m'imaginer en train de la sauter dans les buissons pendant l'autre moitié! My god, même un éléphant au pôle nord aurait été plus subtil que toi! » Elle reprit son calme, avant de continuer. « Allez Santana, sois honnête! »

Celle-ci ferma à nouveau les yeux, cherchant les bons mots. « Je pense que malgré mes réticences à la revoir, je suis toute de même heureuse d'avoir pu apprendre à la connaître un peu plus. Elle semblait bien s'entendre avec tout le monde et je crois qu'en effet, il pourrait y avoir quelque chose- mais avant que tu ne t'emportes, je la vois comme une bonne amie et rien d'autre. Donc pas de cloches d'église et de robes blanches, juste deux copines qui vont boire des bières ensemble ou qui vont au ciné. D'ailleurs, elle m'a invité à prendre un café cette semaine, ce à quoi j'ai dit oui. Satisfaite? »

Avec un sourire malicieux, Quinn la dévisagea pendant un bon moment avant de lui répondre.

« C'est un bon départ. Pancakes, bitch? » et sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce, avec le même sourire mystérieux.

/

Vivre à Lima comportait plusieurs désagréments, dont le manque de fiabilité des heures d'ouvertures des commerces. Lorsqu'une des filles du café avait une urgence l'empêchant de travailler, le commerce n'avait d'autre choix que de fermer ses portes. Santana attendait donc devant le café, assise sur le trottoir, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'elle et Brittany allaient faire, ou où elles pouvaient bien aller. Elle sursauta lorsqu'une voiture klaxonna non loin de là, et reconnut tout de suite la vieille voiture de sa nouvelle amie, qui lui faisait signe par la fenêtre de la rejoindre. Elle lui montrait en souriant deux cafés qu'elle avait du acheter sur la route, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait dû passer plus tôt et remarquer la fermeture du commerce. Santana prit ses choses et se dirigea vers la voiture, impressionnée par le geste de Brittany. Elle entra et prit place en la remerciant du café.

« Excellent timing, Brittany! Je me demandais justement si j'allais survivre sans mon 2e café de la journée, et dans le cas contraire, si tu allais être en me sure de ramener mon corps à Quinn », blagua-t-elle en prenant une gorgée du liquide fumant. Brittany, pince-sans-rire, rétorqua :

« Tu me connais, pas avant d'avoir pu faire quelques expériences secrètes sur toi... Oh mon dieu, » s'exclama-t-elle en voyant le regard surpris de Santana, « ça sonnait beaucoup plus étrange que ce que je voulais dire! Désolé, les gens finissent toujours par s'habituer à mon humour, mais ça prend toujours un certain moment... » La brunette à ses côtés riait et lui fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter. Elle regarda la route, tout en demandant :

« Maintenant que nous prenons le café pour emporter, est-ce qu'on a un plan B pour l'après-midi? »

Brittany lui lança un bref regard, et sourit.

« Ne inquiètes pas, j'ai pensé à tout. »

/

« Une partie de golf?! »

La voiture s'engagea dans le parking, et Santana regardait, incrédule, le parcours devant elle. Si il y avait bien un sport qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout, c'était bien celui-ci. Elle se tourna vers Brittany, qui souriait comme si de rien était.

« Allez San! C'est une superbe journée, et puis je vais tout te montrer, ne t'inquiètes pas! » dit-elle, avant d'ouvrir sa portière. Voyant son amie, toujours figée, elle leva les yeux au ciel, et se rassit. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la latina, et lui parla doucement.

« Même si à des miles du café qu'on devait prendre, c'est quand même une activité amusante, et on aura la chance de se parler. Il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir peur San, fais moi confiance, ok? » Lui serrant amicalement l'épaule, elle ajouta « Je veux juste que tu me promettes d'essayer, et si jamais tu n'est toujours pas convaincue dans 15 minutes, alors à ce moment je te jure qu'on s'en ira. Promis? »

Santana secoua sa tête en soupirant, avant de répondre :

«

Mais dans quoi tu m'embarques toi... Allez, promis. Prépares toi à perdre, blondasse!»

Brittany pouffa et la bouscula légèrement avant de sortir de la voiture.

/

Après avoir payé pour la location d'équipement, elles se dirigèrent lentement vers le terrain de pratique tout en discutant. Brittany en apprit plus sur Santana et sa colocataire, par exemple, sur leur amour inconditionnel de Harry Potter, leur escapade éclair à New York le temps d'acheter un t shirt souvenir et de revenir immédiatement après, et sur la relation tumultueuse entre Quinn et sa famille. Brittany parla ensuite de ses collègues, de sa cousine Olivia et ses cours d'arts martiaux, et de son chat qui venait de commencer un régime. Elles atteignirent leur destination au moment où elle disait fièrement qu'il venait aussi de cesser de fumer. Posant le sac avec les bâtons au sol, elle se tourna vers son amie.

« Alors, Golf 101, par professeur Pierce! Avec ton regard de tout à l'heure, j'imagine que c'est ta première fois, pas vrai? » sur quoi Santana hocha solennellement de la tête et fit un garde-à-vous militaire en s'exclamant « Prof, oui Prof! » La blonde, amusée, prit un ton plus strict, jouant elle aussi la comédie.

« Soldat, ici, il n'y a pas de raison d'échouer si vous suivez à la lettre ce que je dis. Compris? »

« Prof, oui Prof! »

« Excellent. Soldat, prenez votre arme et vos munitions, et venez ici ». Elle regarda la brunette choisir un bâton ainsi qu'une balle et s'avança vers le petit carré de pratique. Une fois à proximité, elle lui fit signe de placer sa balle et de se mettre en position, pendant qu'elle allait à son tour chercher l'équipement nécessaire. Elle revint par la suite près de Santana, qui attendait avec appréhension les prochaines instructions. Brittany s'avança tranquillement, une étincelle dans les yeux.

« Soldat, comme on dit, rien de mieux que la pratique pour apprendre rapidement,» commença-t-elle en s'approchant de plus en plus de la brunette. Lorsqu'elle fût à sa hauteur, elle se positionna derrière elle, sa poitrine et son ventre pressant doucement le dos de Santana, rependant une chaleur agréable et électrisante à la fois. La latina sentit son rythme cardiaque augmenter lorsque Brittany se remit à parler, sa voix vibrant à travers son corps. La blonde parlait d'un ton plus bas, mais aucune autre différence n'était perçue par Santana, qui se demandait si elle était la seule sur le point d'exploser, son corps épousant parfaitement celui-ci de l'autre femme, comme si elles étaient deux pièces un même ensemble. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur les explications de son « professeure » afin de se calmer.

« Le golf est un art subtil, soldat, et tout repose dans la manière de tenir ton bâton. Une petite erreur, et tout le reste en subira les conséquences. En premier, tu poses la main du haut, » dit-elle tout en prenant la main de Santana et la mit en position sur le bâton, « de façon à ce que le manche repose entre tes doigts, et non sur la paume de ta main. » Elle prit ensuite de la même façon l'autre main de la latina, en continuant ses explications tout en lui montrant la bonne position : « Tu places l'autre juste en dessous, en faisant bien attention de ne pas bouger tes épaules », ce qui était très difficile pour Santana puisque le souffle de Brittany lui caressait le cou à chaque parole, et elle avait du mal à trouver la force de ne pas frisonner. Cette dernière ne semblait pas se rendre compte leur position compromettante, et elle referma les mains de Santana sur le bâton lui montrant finalement comment positionner ses pouces. Semblant satisfaite, elle se sépara de la brunette, qui retint avec difficulté un soupir de protestation à cette perte de contact. Gênée, elle secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur le bâton. Brittany prit place sur son côté, et expliqua :

« Pour ce qui est de l'élan, je vais te montrer comment faire en premier. Ensuite je t'expliquerai, je crois que ce sera plus facile ainsi. Prête? », demanda-t-elle en se positionnant. Elle regarda sa balle, puis fixa le terrain, et une dernière fois la balle avant de s'élancer avec puissance. Santana retint son souffle devant l'exécution de Brittany, et regarda la balle s'envoler... derrière elles. En sourcillant, elle lâcha le bâton d'une main, avant de pointer la jeune femme d'un regard soupçonneux.

« Brit... combien de fois as-tu joué au golf? »

Celle-ci regarda à son tour la balle, avant de lancer un sourire éclatant à Santana.

« C'est la première fois! »

Et en voyant l'expression de son amie, elle éclata de rire.

/

Après ce qui allait sûrement passer à l'histoire comme la pire pratique de golf, les deux jeunes femmes étaient rentrées, en riant de leurs exploits sur le terrain. Brittany avait reconduit la latina chez elle, et elles s'étaient promis de se revoir durant la semaine. Elles étaient allées prendre un verre le lendemain, après le travail de l'infirmière, puis le café promis au départ quelques jours plus tard. Lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas ensemble, elles s'envoyaient des messages, ou se téléphonaient en soirée. Même si elle appréciait son amitié avec la blonde, Santana commençait à se poser des questions. À plusieurs reprises, Brittany lui avait frôlé la main, l'épaule, la jambe... Elle était souvent plus près que ce qui aurait été nécessaire, et avec un mélange de peur et d'excitation, Santana ne répondait pas à ces gestes tout en attendant impatiemment le prochain. Chaque fois que sa peau touchait celle de la jeune femme, c'était... indescriptible. Comme si la planète explosait en un milliard de fleurs, l'enveloppant de son parfum envoûtant, et qu'elles s'envolaient vers une autre galaxie, laissant tout derrière elles. C'était comme une journée d'été ensoleillée où le rythme de la vie était à son plus lent, dans une douche chaleur réconfortante. C'était à la fois le doute persistant de ce qui se passait, faisant ressortir les milles et une questions enfouies au plus profond d'elle-même.

C'était lundi matin, et Santana racontait son pique-nique au parc avec Brittany à Mike, qui la regardait silencieusement. Il n'osait pas la déranger dans le récit de ses folles aventures avec sa nouvelle amie, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement que de remarquer la joie dans les yeux de sa collègues, qui s'illuminaient à chaque fois que le nom de l'infirmière était prononcé. Et tout aussi rapidement, l'excitation qui laissait place à quelque chose de sombre, qui ressemblait à l'inquiétude qu'un enfant démontre lorsqu'il a fait quelque chose de mal et a peur de se faire prendre. Mais ce matin là, Mike avait autre chose en tête, et Santana le remarqua.

Terminant son histoire, elle reprit son souffle, et vit son expression sérieuse.

« Mike... ça va? Je veux dire, je te raconte la blague que m'a dit Brit, et j'en pleure, et toi tu es là avec ton air pincé... Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Il soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux en cherchant manifestement comment annoncer la nouvelle à sa meilleure amie.

« San... C'est peut-être difficile à croire mais... J'ai décidé de retourner aux études. J'ai appliqué à quelques endroits, et on m'a accepté en danse. Je pars d'ici dans quelques semaines. »

Il attendit patiemment la réponse de sa collègue, qui resta bouche bée pendant quelques secondes avant de se jeter sur lui et de le prendre dans ses bras tout en le félicitant.

« Mike! Wow c'est fantastique pour toi! J'ai toujours su que tu y arriverais. » Elle sourit tendrement, et ajouta « Peu importe où tu décides d'aller, ils seront chanceux de t'avoir. Bravo Mike, je suis fière de toi. »

Gêné, il rougit sachant que les compliments de Santana, quoi que très rares, étaient toujours honnêtes. Il la regarda se rasseoir, et vit un éclair de tristesse passer sur son visage.

« San, tu sais, tu devrais appliquer toi aussi... Sincèrement, tu ne peux pas passer ta vie ici... tu vaux bien plus que ça et tu le sais. Si moi j'ai ma chance, c'est pareil pour toi, il suffit que tu la saisisses... »

Voyant qu'elle restait silencieuse, il abandonna la partie et se contenta de lui proposer :

« Je fais une soirée chez moi ce samedi, pour fêter tout ça. J'aimerais vraiment que tu passes faire un tour, je sais que tu es fatiguée, mais si jamais tu as la chance de venir un peu, je serais vraiment heureux. Et merci d'avoir cru en moi San, c'est un peu grâce à toi si tout ça arrive. »

Il se retourna et continua de travailler, la laissant à ses pensées.

/

Santana ouvrit doucement la porte en tentant de ne pas faire de bruit, mais vit rapidement la lumière provenant de la cuisine. Elle enleva ses chaussures et verrouilla la porte avant d'aller rejoindre Quinn, qui était en train de fumer dans la cour arrière. Assise sur une petite chaise en bois, les pieds posés sur une pierre, elle regardait au loin sans vraiment voir ce qui se déroulait devant elle. Le vent s'était levé à présent, et elle s'était emmitouflée dans une couette pour se protéger de la fraîcheur de la nuit. Ses traits étaient tendus, et les cernes sous ses yeux témoignaient de son manque de sommeil depuis quelques temps. Elle sursauta en entendant la porte ouvrir, et lança un sourire fatigué à son amie.

Santana s'assit à côté d'elle et posa sa tête sur la cuisse de son amie. Quinn bougea légèrement afin de partager la couette avec elle.

« Mike t'a dit? Il a été accepté en danse. »

Sa coloc toussota légèrement, expirant un nuage de fumée avant d'acquiescer.

« Yeeeep. Il m'a téléphoné ce soir, j'crois que je l'ai rendu sourd avec mon cri de joie. Il le mérite, après toutes les heures qu'il a passé au studio. »

Santana sourit et approuva d'un hochement de tête. Un silence confortable s'installa.

« Q, pourquoi tu... Je veux dire, genre... Pourquoi tu crois à ce point que je suis... intéressée par les femmes? »

Elle évita les yeux de la blonde, et celle-ci prit le temps de bien choisir ses mots avant de répondre.

« Tu sais San, on se connaît depuis tellement longtemps que parfois j'ai l'impression que je te connais mieux que je ne me connais moi-même. Et je crois que je tiens quasiment plus à ton bonheur qu'au mien. » Elle tendit le joint qu'elle fumait à la latina avant de poursuivre. « Je veux dire, avec toutes les emmerdes que j'ai jour après jour, j'ai plus trop d'espoir que ma vie s'arrange tu vois. Mais quand je te regarde San, quand je te regarde... Je vois une personne qui mérite tellement de belles choses, et qui pourrait les avoir! Un peu comme Mike, tu vois? Mais qui s'enferme dans cette espèce de bulle protectrice faite de mille et un mensonges tous plus stupides les uns que les autres. Et je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de faire confiance aux gens, et que tu crois te protéger en agissant comme ça, en repoussant tout le monde... Mais tout ça, c'est totalement faux, et en fait tu le sais toi aussi, mais à force d'essayer d'être quelqu'un d'autre j'ai l'impression que tu as finis par l'oublier. Comme ta décision de ne pas aller en arts, et de prendre ce job. Vraiment San? Tu es la chanteuse la plus fantastique que je connaisse, et ton talent pourrait te mener tellement loin! Et puis, tu sais, d'avoir pris cette maison... Une maison plutôt qu'un appartement, parce que ça te contraint encore plus à rester ici. »

Santana écoutait chaque mot, et elle pouvait presque entendre les barrières en elle se briser à chaque fois que son amie en énonçait une.

« Et puis voilà, le point des amours... De tous les mecs avec qui tu es sorties, jamais ils n'ont réussi à te rendre complètement folle. Il y en a certains, tu as pris des semaines avant de m'en parler, et déjà le lendemain c'était terminé! Genre, je veux bien croire qu'on a droit à son jardin secret, mais pourtant tu me fais toujours chier à chaque fois que tu te fais une nouvelle amie, et que tu me vantes la façon dont ses cheveux ondulent au gré des saisons et je sais plus trop quoi. » Elle regarda son amie dans les yeux, et sourit tristement, avant de continuer. « San, j'ignore à quel point ça doit être difficile pour toi, d'accepter tout ça. Mais ça me tue, de te voir me présenter ton nouveau mec avec autant d'entrain que si tu m'annonçais que... que je sais pas moi, que tu es constipée! » Les deux filles se mirent à rire, et Quinn lui prit doucement la main avant de terminer. « Mais si ça peut t'aider, je vais arrêter de te mettre de la pression, et de te faire mes blagues de merde. Si tu n'es pas prête, alors pas de problème, on va attendre. Et le jour où tu te sentiras prête, pas besoin d'annonce officielle, juste à me présenter l'heureuse élue et je serai là pour lui faire peur. »

Santana rit faiblement, et prit le temps de choisir ses mots avant de parler.

« Tu sais Quinn, même si on se dit n'importe quoi, t'es vraiment la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. Même si je te donne l'impression de ne pas t'écouter, chaque chose que tu me dis, chaque conseil que tu me donnes... Je les garde tous en tête, parce que je sais que tu as toujours une longueur d'avance sur moi. » Elle leva la tête et fixa le ciel, se sentant soudainement minuscule face à tout ce qui était là-haut.

« J'ai … J'ai vraiment essayé Quinn, j'ai tout essayé. De m'imaginer avec elle, j'ai tout remis en question ce en quoi je croyais afin de voir si c'était possible. J'ai arrêté de compter les nuits où je suis restée les yeux grand ouverts, à me faire ces scénarios. Elle est fantastique, Brittany, ça je crois pas que quelqu'un puisse dire le contraire. Et à un moment, je crois que j'y suis arrivée. À me convaincre, et... Et tout ça, enfin bref, j'y crois, ou plutôt, j'y croyais. Mais chaque fois qu'on se voit ensuite... Non, c'est impossible, jamais je ne pourrais... Même si depuis des jours, des semaines!, j'ai ce dilemme en moi, chaque fois que je suis avec elle... C'est horrible! Tous ces moments qui auparavant filaient à toute vitesse, c'est devenu l'enfer, maintenant chaque seconde passe au compte-goutte parce que je suis trop occupée à tout revoir dans ma tête et à devenir folle. Et je veux pas que ce soit comme ça, parce que je l'aime tellement! Juste, pas de la façon dont elle le voudrait... Elle est tellement parfaite, elle voit à travers moi et elle me laisse tout le temps dont j'ai besoin, elle ne veut pas m'effrayer! Je le vois, je suis pas stupide, chaque regard qu'on se lance, sans rien dire c'est comme si on se récitait le dictionnaire tellement il y a de questions entre nous. Ça me tue, d'en avoir envie mais à la fois de me retenir de ne pas m'enfuir sans un mot. C'est comme d'être addict tu vois, mais en même temps c'est tout le contraire. J'en ai envie, et je ne pense qu'à ça, mais au lieu d'être incapable d'arrêter, j'ai pas le courage de même essayer.» Elle se retourna vers Quinn, et ajouta faiblement :

« Je peux pas Q, je ne peux tout simplement pas. Peut-être que je ne suis simplement pas prête, que j'ai besoin de plus de temps, mais d'un autre côté, je ne peux pas lui faire perdre le sien et manquer sa propre occasion d'être heureuse. Elle est trop fantastique pour ça. Et je m'en voudrai à mort de tout gâcher pour ça.»

Elles ne prononcèrent pas un mot de plus, mais parfois, le silence vaut bien plus que n'importe quelle parole.


End file.
